Balance rewrite
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: Updated version of 'Balance', this should hopefully be better. Nikki gets hurt at a crime scene this is how it affects all three pathologists and their relationships afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the start of my updated version of my first ever fanfic 'Balance'...looking back at it now I cringe when I read some of it. lol! So here is what I hope is a better version. I will be leaving the old one up until I have compleated this one and uploaded it all. Enjoy.**

**xxx**

* * *

Nikki walked alone on the abandoned railway platform as she slowly made her way past the out of date billboards showing adverts from a few years previously, graffiti scrawled over the dull grey walls and a map of the old train routes. It was ten o'clock in the evening, a cold night in September and it was already very dark, the only light she had was from the torch she carried in her hand and the very few overhead lights that worked in the station. At some times the light of the moon shone down on the platform she was on, and cast eerie shadows on the ground. A noise somewhere behind Nikki made her jump and she spun around with a surprised gasp, her torchlight catching the eyes of a curious fox, it barked at her and then trotted away. A gust of wind blew up suddenly and litter flew past her feet, old newspapers, cans and bottles all rattled along. Hoping the police backup would be with her soon Nikki pressed on. When she had radioed in, the man on the other end told her to stay in the main foyer of the station to wait. Her curiosity got the better of her and she had ignored the order as she always did, she knew she shouldn't have done but it wasn't in her nature to wait for help, she jumped in feet first no regard at all for the consequences. Nikki looked cautiously around the outside of the guards station and placed a hand on the graffiti covered wall. The guards room was pitch black and flimsy soft spiders webs hung on the inside and outside of the dusty windows, dead flies and other insects still collected in the corners, the eight legged occupants either having abandoned the place or were just not hungry. Her eyes spotted a figure laying on the dirty station floor just to the left of some old rusty chairs. She slowly walked over and crouched next to the body, her fingers found the woman's neck but felt no pulse like she knew she wouldn't but she knew she had to make sure. Nikki looked up, hoping to hear the police coming along behind her but no luck, sighing she shook her head and wondered what was keeping them. Nikki never heard the guards door open behind her as she swept her torch light over the area in front of her hoping for some clue as to what might have happened to the woman, and to shed light on the area, Nikki didn't like the dark very much. Neither did she hear the soft footsteps or the slight rustle of a coat, what she did hear was the labored breathing somewhere behind her and she stood up slowly, her heart hammering in her chest. Nikki turned swiftly and tried to hit the figure, but her arms were held back by the other person's strong ones. She gasped in pain and went to pull away but felt a sharp twinge just above her waist, then a hot searing pain burnt through her stomach . She staggered back with the force of it and fell over the first body, falling to the floor she screamed as fresh pain shot through her body. Her shirt was already soaked with her blood and she placed her hand lightly on her stomach, this too, was quickly soaked in the red liquid and she fell back to the floor gasping for breath as the reality of what had just happened seemed to hit her. Blood welled up in her mouth and she coughed, it sprayed out and down her chin, some of her soft blonde hair that was plastered to her pale sweaty face turned red. Footsteps were heard, then gunshots, a loud thump next to her.

"Nikki" came a voice from in front of her and despite the situation Nikki had to groan inwardly, Bob Mumford was coming towards her with an unreadable expression on his face "Shit" he breathed as he took off his coat and pressed it to her stomach causing her to moan loudly and squeeze her eyes shut with the pain "I'm sorry" he whispered and to Nikki it sounded as though he meant it "Get an ambulance" he shouted to someone else and Nikki coughed again spraying the front of Mumford's shirt a red colour, one that he would have found quite nice if it wasn't Nikki's blood.

"Don't..leave me" Nikki choked out and Mumford shook his head

"I'm not going to" he replied and pressed his coat a bit harder on her stomach, trying carefully to avoid the knife that was still sticking out of her stomach, he realized that she didn't seem to know it was still there and tried to keep her mind away from it "What would Dr Cunningham say if I left you?" he joked "He'd kill me"

"Harry?" Nikki mumbled and her eyes drifted closed as the pain and blood loss got too much for her

"No Nikki stay awake" Mumford panicked "You can't sleep yet"

But it was too late as Nikki slumped in his arms and became instantly heavier causing Mumford to pull her closer to him and check her pulse with his blood stained hands, he heard the distant sounds of an ambulance siren and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**And yes Mumford is in it this time, I do love him! XD**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo" Harry called across the lab as he put his coat on, ready to go home for a well needed rest after hours digging through the chest cavity of a fifty two year old male "You haven't seen Nikki have you? We were going to go out for drinks remember?"

The older pathologist walked out of his office and shook his head slowly as he tried to remember when he had last seen their female co-worker, he also pulled his coat on, he had been looking forward to these drinks all day especially since Harry was paying.

"I thought she was on that case in some old train station, a body of a female was found on one of the platforms" Leo informed him and closed the Su Do Ku book he was holding and threw it on one of the desks as he passed, Harry frowned at him seeing as it was his desk but Leo ignored him "I sent her out there..." he checked his watched "Two hours ago, police backup was on its way"

Harry nodded slightly but he couldn't ignore the sudden rise of dread in him as if he knew there was something wrong.

"She's probably too wrapped up to call" he chuckled despite that feelin and pulled on his scarf "Are you still coming for drinks?"

"Of course" Leo nodded and checked his mobile incase he had any messages from Nikki, he didn't which he found very odd "I'm sure Nikki will catch up with us once she's got the body back here, even Nikki won't start the post until tomorrow"

"Well this is Nikki we're talking about" Harry laughed as both men started to walk to the double doors of the lab "You know how obsessed she gets with cases"

"She gets focussed" Leo corrected "Not obsessed"

"There's a difference?" Harry asked and Leo chuckled and shook his head just as a young police officer ran up to them in the hallway, he stopped to get his breath back and leant against the wall.

"Dr Cunningham, Professor Dalton" he wheezed "Dr..Alexander..in..hospital..bad way"

"Calm down and tell us what happened" Leo insisted of the young male and Harry's heart dropped into his stomach when he heard the broken speech of the younger man who was trying to get his breath back.

"Dr Alexander was stabbed at her scene" the police officer told them as he caught his breath again "She's in a bad way, they've taken her to Kings hospital for surg...."

He didn't get to finish his sentence as both male pathologists were running down the corridor towards the car park.

------

Harry and Leo practically sprinted through the hospital doors half an hour after they had received the news about Nikki, they rushed up to the reception and showed the woman behind the desk their I.D's. They knew it was abuse of their power but at that moment they just didn't care.

"We are here for Nikki Alexander" Leo gasped out "She was brought in about…an hour, hour and a half ago?"

The woman checked the computer and looked back up at them as if wondering why two pathologists wanted information on a still living person. She came to the conclusion that the younger male was the woman's husband or boyfriend and that the older one was her father, she gave them a small smile as if to comfort them.

"She's still in surgery at the moment but you are welcome to stay in the waiting room" she motioned towards the stairs and lifts behind them "Floor three"

"Thank you" Leo nodded but Harry was already walking quickly up the stairs, Leo jogged to catch up with him and they came to the third floor and a door labeled 'waiting room'

"I'm going to try and get some information" Harry said and looked down the deserted, white walled corridor just as a door further along opened and a man dressed in a white coat walked out and looked around.

"Dr Cunningham?" he asked "Professor Dalton?" he asked "I'm Dr John. I was told by the receptionist downstairs that you were here asking about Nikki Alexander"

"How is she?" Harry interrupted, desperate for good news "What happened?"

"Dr Alexander received a knife wound to the stomach and has major internal bleeding" the surgeon said, getting straight to the point and Leo nodded "It's a good job the officer who found her didn't pull the knife out because she would have been dead already" he paused and looked from Leo to Harry, both men were especially pale "We don't know if we can stop the bleeding. Her next of kin is noted as Professor Dalton"

Both men nodded again and Harry turned away to lean on the wall and run his hand through his hair as he tried to process what the doctor had told them. He thought back to the last time she had talked to Nikki, they had both been doing paperwork and had flipped a coin for the next case to come in. Harry had won and had got the middle aged man, Nikki had then been given the train station case when it had been called in. He closed his eyes as it sunk in that if Nikki had won she wouldn't have been in the state she was in now, it would have been him instead.

"You may have to make a decision" Dr John was telling Leo when Harry tuned back into their conversation, he heard Leo sigh loudly. With that the doctor waked back down the corridor out of sight. Harry and Leo walked into the deserted, waiting room and sat down on the cold plastic chairs that lined the room.. Leo sat opposite Harry on the other side of the room and the younger pathologist placed his head in his hands as he leant over and sighed.

"She shouldn't have been their alone" Harry's muffled voice came from his hands "Where was back up?"

Leo didn't answer, only leaned his head on the wall behind him and turned to look out of the window next to him.

"What would happen if she doesn't…" Harry paused and swallowed a lump in his throat "make it"

"She will" Leo replied instantly and Harry sat up and looked at him while shaking his head.

"What if she doesn't?" he choked out and shook his head "You heard the doctor" he motioned towards the door "they don't think she is going to make it, you may have to make a decision"

Leo avoided his look and stared out of the window again, he didn't really want to think about that. Harry continued talking but Leo tried to ignore him.

"Could you?"

"Could I what?" Leo decided to play dumb but knew it wouldn't work with Harry.

"You know what" Harry replied loudly and Leo looked at the younger man to see anger and sadness in his eyes "Could you make that decision that could kill Nikki?"

"I don't know" Leo snapped and stood up, he ran his hand over his face "she's like a daughter to me and don't word it like that" he turned to Harry "I wouldn't be…killing her"

"No?" Harry whispered "What would you call it?"

"Does she know?" Leo changed the conversation so dramatically that Harry was taken aback slightly

"Does Nikki know what?" he asked and Leo shook his head

"How you feel about her"

Harry didn't reply.

* * *

**I'm having so much fun re-writing this it's scary. lol!**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean 'how I feel about her'?" Harry asked slowly "She's my best friend"

"Yes I know that" Leo replied as if speaking to a five year old "But your feelings go beyond that of best friends"

"No they don't" Harry said instantly but didn't meet Leo's eyes as he said this "I'm just her best friend"

"Ah but is she just _your_ best friend?" Leo countered and a smile graced his lips as Harry looked at the floor and shook his head.

"It wouldn't work" Harry mumbled as if trying to convince himself "And anyway she doesn't feel the same way about me"

"I wouldn't say that too quickly if I were you" Leo warned and Harry looked up at him and frowned "You should try being in my shoes for a day and see how much you see"

"I don't understand…" Harry shook his head "She has the entire police force practically bowing down to her" Harry chuckled sadly "why would she want me?"

"Because you are the only one who understands her, you've been there for her through everything since she came to us, you bonded as soon as you met and I think your feelings are more than just a slight fancy aren't they Harry?" Leo asked quietly and Harry nodded and rested his chin on his entwined fingers "You're in love with her"

Harry laughed a watery laugh and shook his head, he wondered how Leo knew all this, he had only just admitted it to himself.

"How do you…" he paused "how…" the sentence got caught in his throat again "we haven't even been on a 'date' yet, how can I be in love with her?"

"It doesn't matter" Leo replied loudly and shrugged "You don't _have_ to do the traditional things to fall in love with someone, you've worked together for five years, I think that's worth more than a couple of dates. We've all been there Harry, you think you like someone after a few dates, you jump into bed with them then you realise that you don't have any feelings for them, at least this didn't happen to you and Nikki. You can have a proper relationship, you just do things in the wrong order like falling in love first" Leo chuckled after he said the last part,

"Why are we even talking about this?" Harry cried loudly and stood up starting to pace the room "Okay we've established my feelings for Nikki, so what? She obviously doesn't feel the same way about me"

"Harry have you not been listening to anything I've said?" Leo sighed "She feels the same way about you, I think she is just scared, like you are about Nikki, that you don't feel the same way"

"It wouldn't work" Harry said after a while as he leant against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Stop trying to convince yourself Harry"

Harry just bit his lip and turned away from Leo to glare at the door of the waiting room as if it was the reason for everything that was going wrong in his life.

"It's not fair" Harry mumbled sounding very much like a young child who couldn't get his own way "I try and impress her and try and tell her how I feel about her then someone else, someone better than me comes along and takes her away from me"

"Okay Harry let me tell you something" Leo said sternly and Harry couldn't help but feel as though he was five again and getting told off by his father "When I first saw Teresa she was dating someone else, he was a complete idiot and I hated him from the off even though I didn't even know him properly, I was also seeing someone. A friend of mine had introduced us and Teresa and I hit it off straight away but both of us refused to have an affair we just didn't think it was fair on our respective partners so we were content with just seeing each other whenever we all met up. Then one day when we were talking, I can't remember where our partners were, she told me that she had fallen in love with me, I knew I had fallen in love with her but didn't even dare to dream that she loved me back"

"And you hadn't even been dating" Harry whispered and Leo gave him a nod and a smile.

---------

In the small hours of the morning, Harry was in a restless sleep, stretched across the seats in the waiting room, it had taken him ages to get to sleep but it was just a light one. Leo was dozing in one of the chairs opposite, his head propped up on the wall behind him, the room was lit by the overhead lights but the moon shone through the window and the sound of occasional traffic that drove past the hospital snaked into the room, however this didn't disturb the two men. The door opened carefully and Dr John walked into the room and looked from Leo to Harry then back again as he walked over to Leo.

"Professor Dalton?" he asked softly and Leo stirred sleepily and opened his eyes. Once he saw the doctor he was wide awake and on his feet and eager to hear what was going on.

"Harry wake up" he hissed and looked up from the younger man who groaned and rested his hand over his eyes, as if he didn't remember where he was "How is Nikki?"

Harry moved and jumped up at the sight of the doctor, all hints of tiredness gone as he waited for news of his best friend's situation.

"She made it through surgery" Dr John told them with a smile and both pathologists exchanged a smile "It was successful as far as we can tell but she stopped breathing for herself and we have had to put her on a ventilator"

Their smiles vanished instantly and Harry had to push down the wave of nausea that came over him when he heard that Nikki was only being kept alive by a machine, he cleared his throat.

"Will she be alright though when she wakes up? In the long run?" Leo was asking when Harry tuned back into their conversation.

"We are not sure" Dr John shook his head "If these next forty-eight hours pass without any problems then there is a good chance for her"

"Thank you" Leo nodded and was about to say something else when Harry interrupted him

"Can we see her?" Harry enquired eagerly

"Of course" the surgeon paused "It's normally only family allowed but…

"She doesn't have any family worth mentioning" Harry informed the doctor "We are the closest thing she has to one"

"Okay" Dr John nodded, he saw the worry in both men's eyes but there was something else in the younger one's, something he had seen only in the eyes of anxious partners waiting for news of their husbands, wives or lovers. He didn't say anything however but turned to Leo as the older man asked him a question.

"What room?" Leo asked

"Twenty five, it's all the way down to the hall and to the left"

"Thank you" Leo nodded and guided Harry out of the room into the white corridor as quickly as he could.

They quickly came to the door labeled twenty five and stopped, Leo placed his hand on the cold door handle

"You ready?" Leo asked and Harry shook his head.

"No"

Leo nodded and opened the door, they both walked in and Harry closed the door softly behind him. He just stopped and stared at Nikki who was laying motionless on the bed, tubes and wires connected her to various beeping machines and she was hooked up to a breathing ventilator. Her blonde hair was spread out over her pillow and her chest was rising and falling with each puff of air the ventilator pushed in and out of her lungs, she looked dangerously pale.

"Nikki" Harry murmured and placed himself on Nikki's right side, opposite Leo who was already seated and holding her hand. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he reached forward and tucked a stray piece of her soft hair gently behind her ear and ran his hand over her cheek

"Nikki" he choked out again and reached for her hand to grip it tightly, he was scared at how cold it felt in his warm hand as he entwined their fingers.

"She will be fine" Leo was saying and Harry nodded not taking his eyes off the woman in front of him as he willed her to get better.

"Our Nikki's a fighter"

Harry nodded again and they both jumped when Leo's phone rang and he quickly answered it quickly and let go of Nikki's hand.

"Dalton" he said into the phone "Are you sure? Okay" he nodded and then paused for a long time as the person on the other end of the phone taled "Good, thank you"

He shut the phone off and placed it in his pocket

"Who was that at this hour?" Harry asked and glanced at the clock which read one-forty five in the morning

"Bob Mumford" Leo replied and paused as Harry grimaced "they got the….person who did this at the scene. They shot him"

"And it took them this long to tell us that why?" Harry enquired "It happened hours ago"

"He survived for a while though, he crawled away in the chaos of helping Nikki" Leo continued "they found him trying to crawl up the steps to the main station but he confessed to the murder of the woman that was found, he refused to say why though, he died before they could get anything else out of him"

Harry said nothing to this but bit his lip and wondered if he was a bad person for being thankful that the man was dead.

"Mumford is passing the case onto another lab" Leo informed Harry "Even though the man is dead they still need to find out why he killed the woman"

Harry made a noise in his throat and gripped Nikki's hand harder in his.

"Why is it always Nikki?" he whispered "We flipped a coin today, well yesterday now, in the lab to see who would get the first case. I won so I got that middle aged man. If Nikki had won then she wouldn't be here..." he motioned to the bed and shook his head "It would have been me instead"

"Don't think like that Harry" Leo warned him "If you do then it's a slippery road into you blaming yourself for everything and that won't help Nikki"

"Yeah you're right" Harry nodded and Leo chuckled slightly

"Yes I am most of the time" he replied and Harry pretended to think "And you can keep whatever you are going to say to yourself thank you"

Harry laughed and shook his head but his grin was soon wiped off his face when the heart monitor next to Nikki's bed stopped beeping out the steady rhythm of her heartbeat and let out a continuous monotonous high-pitched whine.

* * *

**Yeah I just made up the whole thing of Leo and his wife...and please tell me her name _was_ Teresa and I didn't just make that up. XD**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Leo jumped up instantly and Leo was halfway to the door when it burst open and doctors and nurses rushed in. The two pathologists were gently but firmly directed into the hall outside by another doctor and loud voices emitted from the room and more whirring machines were heard. Leo turned to say something to Harry and saw how scarily pale the younger man had gone, he reached out and placed his hand on Harry's arm and gave him a comforting smile.

"Leo" Harry muttered and shook his head, sounding to Leo like a little boy who needed some comfort, he squeezed Harry's arm gently resisting the parental urge to pull Harry into his arms.

"They are looking after her" Leo forced himself to say as he, tried not to show how choked up he was, he had to be strong for Harry as well who looked like he was losing all will to do anything "She's _not_ going to die"

They were now conscious of a steady beeping emitting from the room and the door opened, the doctors and nurses filled out and Dr John walked over to them and saw that Harry was shaking.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked and peered into the room, he saw most of the machines with the steady beeping had been switched off and a sudden wave of panic came over him as he feared the worst.

"Nikki is fine" the doctor was saying when Harry turned his focus back to the two men "Her heart stopped for a while but we have managed to get that back, it sometimes happens with cases like these so there's no need to panic"

"Are you sure?" Leo asked and Dr John nodded

"Her breathing also improved suddenly, so much so that we've taken her off the ventilator however it could take a turn for the worst so we've left all the equipment in there"

Leo nodded and let the doctor continue as Harry walked past them both and into Nikki's room where he sat down again.

"Patients always seem to improve faster if there are familiar noises or people around them. And whatever you are saying is certainly doing the trick"

Leo laughed and glanced behind the doctor, over to where Harry was sitting, holding Nikki's hand and smiled.

"I expect even greater improvement if Harry stays then"

"Are they married?" Dr John asked quietly and Leo scoffed and shook his head

"You would think so wouldn't you? But no they're not…they have a very complicated relationship"

Dr John smiled and shook his head

"When I was in med school there was a girl I liked, everyone told me that she liked me back but I didn't believe them because I thought how could that amazing, beautiful, intelligent girl like someone like me"

"What happened?" Leo enquired and Dr John smirked

"I married her" he told Leo who laughed and shook his head "and anyway it's amazing how situations like these bring people together. Life it too short to be running around each other"

Leo ran his hand through his hair and sighed

"Let's hope that happens here because I don't think I could handle working with them for much longer with all of the tension flying around"

The doctor laughed and Leo reached out and shook his hand.

"Thank you for all that you are doing"

"It's my job but you're welcome" he smiled then walked off down the corridor. Leo poked his head through the door and into the room and caught Harry's attention.

"I'm going for coffee" he said "Do you want anything?"

"Coffee please" Harry replied and went to stand up

"No" Leo said forcibly and help up his hand "You stay here with Nikki"

With that he walked out of the doorway into the once again deserted corridor, a small smile on his face.

Half an hour after Leo had left them, Harry started to feel tired and looking at the clock, he realized it was nearly two thirty in the morning. He leaned down and rested his head on the bed next to Nikki's hand which was still clasped in his own, took one last look at her to make sure she was alright, then closed his eyes, hoping to have a quick nap. Fifteen minutes later when Leo walked into the room, after giving Harry some time alone with Nikki, he couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him as he spotted Harry fast asleep still gripping Nikki's hand. He placed the coffee cup on the bedside table and gathered a spare blanket from the only other bed in the room and draped it over the sleeping man. He then leant over and kissed Nikki on the cheek and then left the room again.

-------

When Leo walked back in six hours later before he was due at the lab and after a short sleep at his house, nothing had changed much. Harry was still resting on the bed and Nikki was still unconsious, the blanket now lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. Leo quietly walked over and picked it up, folded it and placed it back on the bed. Harry groaned slightly and Leo turned to him and smiled as the younger man rubbed his neck and winced.

"What time is it?" Harry whispered, not bothering to look at the clock, his neck was stiff from sleeping at an awkward angle.

"Almost a quarter to eight" Leo replied and dropped the disposable coffee cup from the night before into the bin.

"Did you stay here last night?" Harry enquired, not noticing that Leo had changed his clothes and the older man shook his head.

"No I went home to get some things and to sleep" he replied and placed the bag beside Harry "And went to your house to get some things for you, I hope you don't mind"

"You have my keys?" Harry asked in surprise and Leo nodded and held them up for him to see, Harry didn't bother taking them away from him.

"Yes, you gave them to me when you and Nikki were on that conference last year, just so I could water your plants"

Harry remembered that day, it was the first and only time he and Nikki had shared a kiss and with a stab of remorse Harry remembered that nothing had come from it and he had hurt Nikki a lot during the case after it.

"I have Nikki's as well" Leo continued and Harry nodded absentmindedly, still lost in thought.

Both men turned swiftly to look at the bed when they heard a soft moan and movement from the woman in it. Nikki opened her deep brown eyes slightly and locked them with Harry's relived ones as he sat up straighter and gripped her hand.

"Harry?" she mumbled sleepily and the man she was asking for gave her a smile and nodded.

"I'm here" he whispered

Nikki tried to move but gasped when pain flew up her body from her stomach and she clenched her eyes shut with the pain, she took a deep breath to try and steady herself before opening her eyes again.

"Don't move sweetheart" Harry whispered and wiped a few tears that had fallen down her face away, he heard the door behind him click open, then shut again but ignored it as he focused all his attention on Nikki.

"Harry" she mumbled again and grasped his hand tightly as she looked around the room confusion marring her face.

"It's okay Nikki, you're safe" Harry smiled and brushed her hair back from her face with shaking hands "You're in hospital" he told her when she looked at the drip in her hand with a frown on her face.

"What…happened?" she asked, her voice horse, and Harry gently helped her sit up slightly, one arm around her back, and gave her some water before he answered her question suddenly conscious of how close they were. Nikki didn't seem to mind and Harry thought he felt her move closer to him slightly but shook it off.

"You were stabbed at the scene you were called to" Harry replied after a few minutes and Nikki started sobbing as she remembered what had happened and how scared she had been, Harry reached up and gently wiped the fallen tears from her face and felt his heart breaking as he saw how much pain she was in.

"Don't cry Nikki please" he whispered "I hate to see you cry"

Nikki nodded and smiled softly up at him making his stomach do a happy flip.

"I thought I'd lost you" he whispered as he pressed a kiss onto her head and took a deep breath to try and control his emotions "When I heard you had been stabbed I thought I had lost you for good Nikki. I don't know what I would do without you"

"You'd find a way" Nikki mumbled and drew in a sharp breath when her stomach pulled slightly.

"Do you want me to get a doctor?" Harry asked quickly and Nikki shook her head

"No please stay with me" she whispered and gripped Harry's hand tightly in hers "I don't want you to leave me alone"

"I won't ever leave you alone" Harry told her as he rested his cheek on the top of her head before helping her to lay down again "Go to sleep"

"Don't want to" Nikki replied sleepily and yawned causing Harry to roll his eyes as he leant down and pressed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Nikki a few hours ago you were fighting for your life, you need your rest"

When he didn't reply he looked down and saw that Nikki was already asleep with a small smile on her face. He then leant down and pressed an even softer kiss onto her lips before moving some hair out of her face.

A few minutes later the door opened and Leo walked in, he glanced at the sleeping Nikki then at Harry who had looked up at him when he had entered

"How is she?" he asked and closed the door "I thought I'd give you some time alone"

"She says she's fine but it's pretty obvious that she is in vast amounts of pain" Harry replied and looked at the substance that was dripping into Nikki through the drip in her hand "It's morphine so it should be kicking in sometime soon anyway"

"I've told Dr John that she woke up and he should be around soon to check on her" Leo explained and looked at his watch "I'm afraid I have to go to work now, I'll sign you off for a couple of days, compassionate leave"

"You don't have to do that Leo" Harry shook his head but was secretly pleased that Leo had done so "But thank you"

"I'll be by after work to see how Nikki is doing" Leo then told Harry who nodded, then he turned and walked out of the room once again leaving Harry alone with the sleeping Nikki.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been off school ill and I wasn't allowed anywhere near the laptop to do any work so I couldn't upload :(**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Days later Harry walked into Nikki's room like he did every day since she had woken up, he saw her sitting up, now disconnected from any form of machine or drips. She was talking to Dr John but looked up when he walked in and grinned causing his stomach to do the same happy flip it always did when she smiled at him. The doctor turned and smiled at the pathologist as he walked over to the other side of the bed and leant down to peck Nikki on the cheek, he missed the blush that made Nikki's cheeks go pink as he smiled at Dr John, the doctor however didn't miss Nikki's reaction.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at the doctor for an answer, knowing Nikki would always say she was fine.

"I was just telling Nikki that I am going to release her today" Dr John told him and Harry frowned and looked from him to Nikki who smiled at him almost shyly.

"So soon?" Harry asked, surprised at this "Isn't it _too_ soon?"

The doctor smiled and shook his head, fiddling with the corner of Nikki's notes as he spoke.

"As long as she stays with someone or someone stays with her and she rests, then I don't see why Nikki can't go home. I don't suppose it's much fin being stuck here all the time"

Nikki opened her mouth to say something but Harry beat her to it.

"She can stay with me" he said and turned to look Nikki in the eye "and don't argue" he told her as he knew she would argue her case until the cows came home but he put a stop to it before it started .

"I'll leave all the papers at the reception" Dr John said and the male pathologist nodded and gave Nikki a loving look which she missed but Dr John didn't. He wondered how Leo could work around these two all day and not try and plot to get them together, he smiled fondly at the memory of his matchmaking skills with two of his co-workers but was brought back down to Earth by Harry talking.

"Thank you" Harry smiled "for everything"

"You are welcome"

With that he walked out of the room leaving the pair alone to discuss their arrangements.

"Did you hear all of that Nikki?" Harry asked "Because I know you have a nasty disease called 'Selective Hearing'"

Nikki giggled and rolled her eyes but Harry continued.

"You are meant to rest and rest is what you will be doing until you are better"

Nikki pouted at him but then sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine. The sooner I am better the sooner I can get back to work" she then swung her legs over the side of the bed and winced as her stitches pulled on her stomach "Do you know who saved me in the station?" she asked Harry suddenly and Harry realized he didn't actually know, he would have to find out and thank them profusely for saving her.

"No"

"Oh" Nikki smiled "It was Bob Mumford"

Harry groaned loudly as he thought about thanking that man for something, but he knew he had to bite the bullet and do so.

"What was that groan for?" Nikki asked as they walked out of the room, Harry carrying her overnight bag without her even asking.

"Nothing" he said quickly as they got to the stairs "Anyway I don't want any unsuitable men in my house while you are there"

"You live there don't you?" Nikki smirked and Harry pouted slightly.

"Here I am letting you stay with me and you go and insult me like that" he joked and Nikki reached down and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Harry"

------

Weeks after her ordeal, Nikki's physical wounds had healed, but the emotional effects remained, she still had nightmares sometimes and Harry would sit up with her and comfort her until she fell asleep again. Harry had found it increasingly difficult to ignore his feelings for Nikki since she had entered his house and he had spent hours trying to work out how to tell Nikki about it feelings for her.

Harry was tugged out of a very nice dream consisting of him and Nikki by the sound of someone crying, he was confused for a second when he sat up and looked around his bedroom then realized who it was. He jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed his dressing gown to stop any embarrassment of his current predicament before he walked quickly into his spare room to see Nikki curled up on the bed crying. He walked over and crouched next to the bed and reached out with one hand place it on her shoulder.

"Nikki wake up" he whispered as he realized she was still asleep, she groaned slightly and let out another sob as she curled up even more in the bed and Harry shook her slightly "Nikki wake up!" he said louder and her eyes flew open, she recoiled when she felt his hand on her shoulder but then sighed when she realized who it was.

"Harry" she whispered and let out a quiet sob as she reached automatically for him. Harry looked down at himself slightly and decided it was safe to let her get close to him, all he needed was her to see how he was affected by her and be disgusted at him. He stood up and sat on the bed and wrapped one arm around Nikki's shoulder before she turned and snuggled into him, it felt so right that it had Harry's heart aching for this to be how they were for the rest of their lives, he then realized just how much he had fallen in love with the woman in his arms.

"The same nightmare?" he asked and she nodded, a few more tears leaked from her eyes which he wiped away gently.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sorry?" Harry practically squeaked when he heard this and then realized what she meant "Oh, yes of course"

"Thank you" Nikki whispered and it was only then that Harry seemed to realize that he would be in close proximity to Nikki in a bed, something that his body eagerly reacted to. He groaned slightly when he thought of the embarrassment that this held and shifted uncomfortably.

"Harry?" Nikki asked quietly

"Yes?"

"I didn't mean to sleep" she muttered and leant up to kiss him. Harry eagerly responded and Nikki allowed him to take dominance in the kiss and allowed him to deepen it. She linked her arms around his neck and ran one hand through his already messy hair. Harry rested one hand on Nikki's hip and drew her closer to him and the other hand brushed her side slightly and she hissed and moved away automatically when he touched her still tender stomach.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as Nikki buried her face in his neck.

"About what?" she asked and looked up at him "For kissing me?"

"Oh no definitely not" Harry shook his head and Nikki smiled up at him as he kissed her on the nose "For hurting you" he paused slightly "Maybe we should wait until you are better before we go any further"

He was surprised to see Nikki's eyes fill with tears and wondered if he had said anything wrong.

"Thank you Harry" Nikki sniffed "For caring for me enough to wait"

"Hey" Harry whispered and gave her a smile as he wiped her tears away "I'd wait forever for you Nikki. Whenever you are ready okay?"

-----

Two months later and Nikki was healed and back at work, the doctor had insisted that she should be on mandatory leave for at least that time and Harry and Leo had made sure she had at least that amount of time off. Nikki still hadn't moved out of Harry's house and he found himself wishing she didn't have to. They hadn't got any further than kissing since that night but Harry didn't care as long as Nikki was happy and that she was recovering. The smell of coffee greeted him one morning as he walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to find Nikki had put the coffee machine on and the brown liquid was quickly seeping into the jug below it. He turned and walked through to the living room where Nikki was sitting at the table flicking through the newspaper from the day before, she looked up when he walked in and gave him a big smile.

"Morning" she greeted him and stood up before linking her arms around his neck and kissing him "We have a day off"

"I know" Harry replied and kissed her again "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to take me somewhere" Nikki told him as she drew away and allowed him to pull her hair out of the messy bun she had it in and run his hands through her blonde hair.

"Anywhere sweetheart" he mumbled as he pressed a kiss onto her neck causing her to moan slightly and tip her head back to give him better access.

"Bed" she whispered into his ear and he looked at her to make sure she was certain and she gave him a small nod. Harry grinned and took her hand in his before leading them out of the living room.

Harry's bedroom door slammed open so hard that it bounced back off the wall and left a dent where the door handle had collided with the wall. Harry pushed Nikki into the room and kicked the door shut before capturing her lips under his and started to undo her pyjama top, he pushed it off her shoulders and was excited to see that she didn't wear a bra to bed. He then pushed her back slightly onto the bed and started to kiss his way down her body but Nikki stopped him when he reached her stomach and tried to cover the long jagged scar with her hand. Harry gave her a smile and moved her hand away from her stomach and pressed a kiss onto the scar before looking up at her.

"You're beautiful Nikki"

"Do you have to move out?" Harry asked sometime later as they lay in each other's arms in bed, Harry with one arm around Nikki's back playing with a random strand of her hair, Nikki laying next to him but with her head on his chest tracing patterns on his stomach.

"Sorry?" Nikki asked as she turned her head and shifted so she was in a better position to look at him.

"Do you have to move out?" he repeated and Nikki frowned

"Is that your way of asking me to move in?" she joked and Harry chuckled and shrugged.

"I suppose so" he replied "Will you stay here with me? Live with me I mean"

"Harry" Nikki sighed and Harry's heart sunk when he heard her tone of voice "I would love to"

Harry laughed and grinned as he leant down to kiss her.

"_But_" Nikki added and Harry frowned slightly "I will be keeping my house for a while, just in case we need some space or time apart or something. Okay?"

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"Okay"

It took a further four months for everything to go back to the way it was before the attack. Nikki was allowed back into the main crime scenes, was off her medication and most of the nightmares had stopped, if she had had it her way she would have been back on the scene as soon as she was back at work but Harry and Leo were playing the part of the protective lover and 'father' and refused her. The incident had brought Harry and Nikki closer, both as lovers and best friends, and both of them had shared a lot of their past with the other and frequently sat down and talked about their lives before they started working at the lab.

"My dad killed himself" Harry revealed one night as they lay in each other's arms. Nikki's head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her

"I'm sorry" she mumbled and glanced up at him as he took a strand of hair in his fingers and started playing with it

"Don't be" he shrugged "I hardly knew him. I was ten but he had never seemed to be around for any of my life"

Nikki nodded in understanding

"I remember coming home from school, it was a Friday" Harry started and shifted into a more comfortable position "I was walking down the road when I saw the ambulance and police cars. It was December and the police were wrapped up in thick layers and it had been snowing" he paused and Nikki looked up and him and nodded "I was late home, been to the park with some friends and when I got to the gate they were just wheeling the trolley out of the garage, with a body bag on top" he paused again and Nikki brought his hand up to kiss it as he continued " a policeman walked over and told me he was dead, in the nicest possible way of telling a ten year old that his father had killed himself. I wasn't really that…" he searched for the right word "sad at the fact that he was dead, just the fact he had killed himself, it's the coward's way out, so I ran off. When I came back hours later mum told me that he had locked himself in the car with the engine on, I don't think she would have told me if she wasn't so devastated, to this day I don't know why she was so distraught, he was never around long enough. That's what made me want to become a pathologist"

There was silence for a few minutes after this as Nikki tried to think of the best thing to say.

"Do you miss him at all?"

"Not really" Harry shrugged "It was ages ago now anyway"

"Our families" Nikki chuckled "We have bad luck with them"

"Let's hope it missed us compleatly"

* * *

**A long chapter for you to apologise for not uploading a lot lately XD**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The next time they talked about their past was two weeks after Harry's revelation. It was the weekend so they had days off together. They were both sitting at Harry's breakfast bar clutching steaming mugs of coffee, the clock on the wall read eight thirty in the morning and the early morning light was dull but peaked through the still closed blinds but the rain pounded at the window. The light slowly faded as the clouds got heavier and the rain beat harder and harder against the window. It was the middle of January and the heating was still on, making the windows steam up and give the place and ever cozier look. Suddenly there was a flash of bright light that lit up the whole room followed by a large clap of thunder that vibrated all around the sky. Nikki jumped so much she spilt her coffee over the table and over her hands. She swore and jumped up to stop the coffee that was spreading across the table from touching her clothes while Harry grabbed a tea towel and placed it on the spilt coffee, then walked around the breakfast bar to his shaking partner and gently took her hands in his. He gently guided her to the sink and ran then under cold water to rinse the burning coffee off and to soothe her hand, then guided her to the sofa where he sat them both down and wrapped one arm around Nikki's shoulder.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked as he felt her shaking and she buried her head in his chest and gripped his shirt as another thunderclap ripped across the sky

"Don't like storms" she mumbled and he smiled slightly and pulled her closer to him, wanting to make her feel safe

"Don't be scared" he whispered and kissed her head

"I'm sorry" she hiccupped as the tears fell down her face "I've never been good with them, I never really had anyone to comfort me during them really, mum never bothered and dad, well…."

"Don't be sorry Nikki" Harry told her and wiped her face "everyone has something they are scared of, there's nothing to be sorry or embarrassed about"

"What are you scared of then?" she asked him and he looked into her eyes as he spoke the answer

"Loosing you"

He lent down and kissed her gently on the lips but Nikki pulled away before things got any further.

"You know dad left us when I was younger" she told him and he nodded "I was eleven, he didn't say goodbye to me or mum, he just took his things and left us. It turned out he went bankrupt and fled the country, then as you know he was put in prison over here and he's still in there now"

Her lover nodded again and stroked her hair soothingly

"He never wrote or phoned but he always sent ten pounds in a card on my birthday or Christmas, never both and always late" She took a deep breath to calm herself but when she continued her voice broke "after he left, me and mum just drifted apart, not that we were close to begin with anyway, but my nana and I got closer, then I went off to university and lost all contact with mum, thank God. But then nana died and…"she couldn't finish and let the tears roll down her face as she thought of her nan.

"I'm sorry Nikki" Harry eventually said "You know you are loved here" he told her and she nodded and sniffed slightly.

"I know, don't worry. I know who my family are" she assured him as she wiped her face free of any tears.

"Good. You and me" then he added "and maybe Leo…but not if he keeps interrupting us" he joked and Nikki giggled and nodded before leaning up and kissing him.

"My mother used to tell me that I would never have any of this" Nikki told him and Harry broke away and frowned, she never talked about her mother and Harry had always wondered why "She blamed me for her and dad breaking apart, she never wanted any children you see and when she got pregnant with me she was going to…but dad talked her out of it" Harry pulled her closer to him and thought that he had at least that to thank Nikki's father for "She told me that I was useless and would never get anywhere in life and that no-one would ever love me" her voice broke again and she took a deep breath and shook her head "I guess I proved her wrong then" she chuckled and Harry just nodded, he was wondering how someone could say that to Nikki.

"Have you booked an appointment for the doctors yet?" Harry successfully changed the subject and Nikki shook her head. She had been feeling well for the past few days and Harry told her to make an appointment or he would do it for her "Nikki" he chided when he saw her shake her head "If you're ill you need something to help you get better"

"I'm not ill" Nikki told him and swallowed the rising dread that snaked up from her stomach "I'm pregnant"

"Pr..pregnant?" Harry stuttered and his eyes flicked to her stomach "Wh..how..when?"

"Well we weren't very careful were we?" Nikki shrugged and absentmindedly picked at a stray thread on the arm of the sofa "I mean condoms aren't one hundred percent…" she was cut off by Harry's lips on hers which shocked her. He then pulled away slightly and shook his head before kissing her again, this time she responded eagerly.

"I don't care how we did it" he muttered as he kissed her lazily "We're having a baby" he grinned and Nikki nodded tearfully and a smile spread over her face when she realized that Harry was happy about their situation.

"And as for your question of when, just over a month I think, I can't be any more than that" Nikki explained and Harry smiled and placed one hand on her stomach under her t-shirt.

"We're going to be parents" he whispered in awe "To a tiny human, a little version of us"

"Oh dear" Nikki laughed "We're going to have our work cut out if he is anything like his father"

"_She_ is going to be a perfect angel like _her_ father" Harry replied and kissed Nikki on the nose as she snorted "I would have to be very worried if she is like her mummy, she'll have boys lining up outside before she is even legal"

Nikki giggled and shook her head before kissing him again.

"I love you" he told her and wrapped his arms even tighter around her as she snuggled into him and lay her head on his shoulder, the rain still tapping on the window.

"and I love you"

* * *

**I'm going to a friend's house tonight so I thought I would upload this now for you all :D**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning as they drove to work, Harry and Nikki decided not to tell Leo their news just yet. The rain still fell but not as heavily, droplets of water ran down the window and even though it was nearly half past eight the street lights were sill on, lighting up the dark street and casting eerie glows on the pavement.

"We can tell him after our first scan" Nikki told Harry as they sat at a red traffic light "I would be more comfortable knowing more before we tell him, that way we can show him as well"

"Okay sweetheart" Harry nodded and leant over to kiss her on the lips "Be careful today at work, I don't want anything happening to you"

"Harry" Nikki sighed "I'll be fine, I have mountains of paperwork to be getting on with anyway so there won't be any cases for me today"

"Do you think Leo will be pleased for us?" Harry asked suddenly as they drove off "I mean I know he was all for us getting together but I don't think this is what he had in mind"

"I'm sure once he gets over the shock he will be fine with it" Nikki replied and Harry nodded, still apprehensive about telling Leo.

"We've got an appointment after work at six o'clock tomorrow" Nikki whispered to Harry in the locker room as Harry prepared for an autopsy.

"Appointment?" Harry asked as he slipped on his canary yellow scrubs causing Nikki to wrinkle her nose at the color "Oh that appointment, sorry"

Nikki rolled her eyes and slapped her lover up at the back of his head causing him to yelp and spin around.

"Stop being mean to me" he whined "I'm the father of your child"

"Ssh" Nikki giggled and placed a finger on her lips as Harry backed her into the lockers behind her and kissed her, allowing her to loop her arms around his neck and pull him closer as he deepened the kiss.

"Dr Cunningham the body…." A young lab assistant stopped as he spotted Harry and Nikki in a passionate embrace and he blushed violently when they both stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Sorry" Nikki apologized but Harry just raised an eyebrow at the young man who looked away quite embarrassed that he had walked in at that moment "Harry will be in soon"

"Okay" the lab assistant then turned and walked through to the cutting room causing Nikki to giggle loudly.

"I think the poor boy is traumatized" she told Harry "He won't be able to look at us now without imagining us kissing"

"Shouldn't have _walked in_ on us kissing then" Harry shrugged and went to kiss Nikki again when they heard Leo speak from the other doorway.

"You shouldn't have _been_ kissing"

This time Harry moved away from Nikki slightly and she reached up and moved a stray piece of hair that had come out of the messy bun it had been in, they could both see the corners of Leo's mouth twitching slightly as he shook his head.

"Isn't there a pile of paperwork on your desk?" Leo asked Nikki as he opened his own locker and pulled out some normal white scrubs as Nikki nodded.

"Hey Leo maybe you should get some bright red scrubs to match Harry's" she suggested and laughed as Harry shot her a glare before walking through to the cutting room.

-----

"Do you have…any idea… how…sexy you…look in those…yellow…scrubs?" Nikki asked as Harry pushed her against the wall of their hallway after work. She ran one hand through his hair and gripped his shoulder tightly as Harry pulled away causing Nikki to moan in disappointment.

"Why do you think I brought them?" he chuckled and rested his forehead on hers before kissing her lazily "We get to see our baby tomorrow" he then stated and Nikki nodded and grinned before kissing Harry again. She then yawned suddenly and Harry pouted "Am I keeping you awake?" he joked and Nikki slapped him on the chest before turning and walking through to the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" Nikki asked him as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"You should be resting" he muttered into her neck as he pressed a kiss onto the exposed skin "I can't have the mother of my child over exerting herself"

Nikki turned to him and raised an eyebrow

"Harry I'm making a drink" she stated but Harry only shrugged and kissed her again "Do you want one?"

"Yes please" he nodded and sighed "I have to do some paperwork"

Nikki made a face when she heard this and sighed dramatically

"How unfortunate for you darling" she replied and nodded towards the living room "Go on then"

"Don't you want to help me?" Harry asked hopefully "I'm sure I can do it quicker if you do, then we can get onto more interesting activities" he pressed another kiss onto Nikki's neck but she only laughed and moved away from him again.

"Sorry but you told me to rest" Nikki told him and giggled at the look on his face "So I am going to do that"

"You're evil" Harry stated but Nikki saw a smile tugging at his lips when he said this.

-----

The next day Harry seemed to be more excited than normal, Leo had wondered why Harry was grinning to himself while performing an autopsy but then realized that he probably didn't want to know and left the subject alone.

"Harry will you stop looking at the clock" Nikki told her lover as he wheeled his chair over to her desk where she was sitting staring at her computer screen "It's not going to get any quicker even if you look at the clock every five minutes"

"But I'm excited" Harry replied and Nikki rolled her eyes slightly "Aren't you?"

"Of course I am" Nikki laughed and leant over to steal a quick kiss from him "But people are going to wonder what is wrong if you keep looking at the clock and keep getting that grin on your face"

"I can't wait until tomorrow so we can tell everyone" Harry told her and Nikki nodded and allowed him to reach over and entwine their hands.

---

That afternoon after work they drove to the hospital for Nikki's first scan, Nikki couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at Harry's eagerness to get to the hospital but also couldn't help the slight feeling of apprehension but before they knew it they were both sitting in the waiting room of the hospital maternity ward.

"Are you nervous?" Nikki asked as she entwined her hand with Harry's, he pretended to think for a second then sighed.

"Yes" he nodded "are you?"

Nikki nodded slightly and looked paler than normal but Harry leant over and kissed her to try and calm her down and make her feel better.

"We get to see our baby" she told him suddenly and he grinned and kissed her again

"I know" he whispered against her lips and they both looked up as the door next to them opened and a nurse walked in.

"Nikki Alexander?" she asked and they both stood up and Nikki nodded as she reached down and gripped Harry's hand tightly. The nurse smiled at them and opened the door further. Nikki only then seemed to remember that she was holding Harry's hand tightly and loosened her grip as they walked into the examination room. The nurse walked over to a male in the corner of the room and said something to him before walking out of the room again, giving Harry and Nikki a comforting smile as she passed.

"Good afternoon" the male doctor said cheerfully and shook both their hands "I'm Dr James Sommerset, you must be Harry and Nikki, I can call you that?"

"Of course" Nikki nodded and smiled.

Dr Sommerset indicated for Nikki to sit on the bed and Harry took a seat on the chair next to her. The doctor then wheeled his chair over to the side of the bed as Harry once again entwined his and Nikki's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze

"This is your first child" he stated just to make sure and Harry was the one to reply for both of them

"Yes" Harry nodded

For the next fifteen minutes they went through a sheet filled with Nikki's details and another form was filled in with other details for future reference. After that Dr Sommerset motioned for Nikki to lay down and pull up her t-shirt. She did so and he placed the clear gel on her stomach causing Nikki to wince at its coldness and grasp Harry's hand, he smiled at her and rubbed his thumb over the top of it as Dr Sommerset ran the scanner over Nikki's stomach as well.

"There we go" they heard the doctor say after a few minutes and Harry and Nikki looked at him then towards the screen next to the bed where he was pointing "That's the head" he told them and pointed to the left side of the screen and Nikki felt her eyes fill with tears as she picked out the outline of her baby and she let out a small sob as she turned to Harry.

"That's our baby" Harry whispered to her and laughed as Nikki nodded and leant up to kiss him "That's amazing" he added as he gently wiped Nikki's face with his hand, his own eyes were cloudy with tears but he blinked them away and kissed her again.

----

"Ah there you are" Harry said as he walked into Leo's office the next morning to see the older man sitting at his desk "Have you got a minute or five? Nikki and I want to talk to you"

"Yeah I've got time" Leo nodded and watched as Harry poked his head out of the door and motioned to Nikki that it was alright to come in "It's not serious is it?"

"No" Harry shook his head and a grin spread over his face "Well actually that depends"

"On what?" Leo asked slowly as Nikki walked into the room and sat herself on Leo's sofa, they didn't reply until Harry seated himself next to her.

"Well I suppose it is serious isn't it?" Harry asked Nikki who smiled at nodded

"Are you going to tell me what you're on about?" Leo enquired in confusion as he leant forward on his chair "Or do I have to guess?"

"I'm pregnant" Nikki told him putting their friend out of his misery. Leo's face showed nothing but shock as this sunk in and he looked from Nikki to Harry, who had a grin on his face, back to Nikki again who was biting her lip nervously.

* * *

**I'm so sorry I've not updated this one in aaaaaaages! I've been concentrating on 'For the love of art' but I will be putting equal amounts of time into both of them from now on! :P**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

"Pregnant?" Leo asked quietly "How?" he paused after he said this and Harry snorted "Well I know how but...how far along are you?"

"Just over a month" Nikki replied and glanced at Harry who reached over and grasped her hand in his and squeezed it gently "We had our first scan yesterday"

"And you're both happy about this?" Leo asked carefully and both his co-workers nodded "Well congratulations are in order then" he grinned and stood up as Harry and Nikki let out sighs of relief as Leo embraced Nikki and shook Harry's hand.

-----

That evening, Nikki was sitting in their living room flicking through the television channels while Harry sat across the room from her, staring intently at his paperwork that was spread out in front of him.

"Nik?"

"Mmm?" she turned her attention from the television and nodded for him to continue. He stared at her for a few seconds, a small smile gracing his face, then he spoke as he gathered his papers into a pile.

"I was thinking….."

"Ooh dangerous" Nikki teased and he glared playfully at her causing her to giggle and nod at him to continue

"I was thinking" he continued and while glaring playfully at her, walked over to the sofa to sit down "If we could ask Leo to be godfather?"

Nikki nodded and shifted on the sofa so she was facing him

"That is a good idea" she told him "It went better than I expected, I thought he would give us a chat about doing things too fast" she then yawned suddenly "Sorry"

"Don't be, I think it's time for you to go to bed" he grinned and kissed her "I don't want you getting tired and exhausted, you heard what the doctor said you have to rest as much as possible"

"Are you telling me when I can go to bed Dr Cunningham?" she mumbled and he nodded, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

"That is exactly what I am saying Dr Alexander" he grinned as he started kissing her neck, groaning, Nikki pushed him away and stood up, gripping his hand and pulling him up with her

"Let's go to bed then" she whispered and kissed him again.

-----

"Harry" Nikki moaned the next morning as she leaned over the sink in the bathroom and vomited up whatever was in the her stomach. She had only been sick twice in the past two weeks but she knew her relief at that was short lived as yet another wave of nausea hit her and she vomited for the second time. Harry poked his head around the bathroom door to see what Nikki wanted then saw her bent over the sink, her face pale and a sheen of sweat covered her forehead. He walked over to her and helped her to sit down on the toilet seat before moving some of her hair away from her face and wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Do you want me to call you in sick?" he asked her but she shook her head and he crouched down in front of her, resting his hands on her knees as he looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" he frowned and she nodded and gave him a smile

"Leo cant spare us on short notice" she told him "and it's only a bit of morning sickness I just have to get used to it"

Harry stared at her for a few more seconds trying to find something to say then just nodded and helped her up and into their bedroom for her to get dressed.

-----

Two weeks later and Nikki was sitting in the lab staring at her laptop waiting for the DNA results of her latest case to be sent to her. She sighed and stood up, a sudden uncomfortable feeling passing up her spine but this soon passed however when the computer beeped and the results popped up on her screen, she leant over to give them a closer look just as Leo walked in.

"Are those the results?" he asked and motioned to the screen. Nikki nodded, about to say something when a sharp pain flew up her back and she clamped her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Nikki?" Leo asked when he heard her gasp and frowned when he saw her face screwed up with pain "What's wrong?" he enquired in concern as he placed one hand carefully on her back.

"God it hurts Leo" Nikki hissed and bent over to rest her hands on her knees as she took another deep breath and before she could say anything else her knee's buckled, Leo caught her swiftly before she hit the hard lab floor and turned to sit her down

"Leo it hurts" she told the panic stricken man who reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile as Nikki gripped his hand tightly and let out a groan as a fresh wave of pain shot up her body, she clutched at her stomach and tried to curl up but this made the pain worse and she let out a sob as Leo talked on the phone and rubbed her back.

Leo looked down at her when he had hung up the phone but whatever he was going to say was cut off as he saw that her trousers were soaked with her own blood. His heart and stomach both plummeted when he saw this and Nikki gripped his hand even tighter and started to sob harder when she too saw this.

"The baby...Leo" she whispered and Leo shook his head and tried to think of something to say. He looked up just in time to see Harry walk through the double doors and he didn't think he had ever seen Harry move as quickly as he did to get to his lover. He dropped to his knees and smoothed some of Nikki's hair away from her sweaty face.

"Nikki" he gasped and stroked her cheek as he shook his head "Nikki look at me please"

However Nikki had already collapsed into unconsciousness and Harry pulled her into his arms gently and ran one hand through her hair.

"Ambulance is on the way" Leo told Harry and the younger man nodded and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

"What happened?" Harry choked out and pulled Nikki carefully closer to him as not to do any more damage.

"She just…" Leo motioned to Nikki and shook his head "She was fine one minute and then this"

* * *

**As a peace offering for not updating in a while I thought I'd upload again :P**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Dr Cunningham?" came a voice from the doorway of the waiting room they were currently occupying. Harry looked up from where he was leaning against the wall and staring out of the window and saw Dr Sommerset walking into the room.

"How is she?" he immediately asked and walked over to the doctor with Leo following closely.

"We were able to stop the bleeding but she is resting now, it was quite a shock for her and her body" Sommerset replied "She will be fine but needs proper rest for the next few weeks"

"and the baby?" Harry asked swiftly, his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of what might have happened to their unborn child.

"The child will be fine as long as Dr Alexander rests" Sommerset smiled "Especially at work, no strenuous activity and nothing that will get her worked up or stressed"

Leo nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as the younger man slumped with relief and let out a small laugh

"Can we see her?" Harry asked and Dr Sommerset nodded and motioned to the door.

"She's just down the hall, room twenty nine"

He left the room and the two pathologists followed him but walked in the opposite direction down the corridor. Leo paused at the door and Harry frowned, his hand placed on the cold wood, ready to push it open.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Maybe you should go in alone" Leo suggested but Harry smiled and shook his head

"She will want to see you"

"She will want to see _you_ more" Leo shot back and Harry sighed

"Stop arguing and get in the room will you"

Leo shook his head and rolled his eyes as Harry grinned and opened the door, the woman sitting on the bed looked up and smiled at them

"Nikki" Harry practically ran over to her and sat on the edge of the bed, he kissed her and placed a hand on her cheek "How are you feeling?"

"Better now I know our baby is alright" she replied and her lover nodded and kissed her again before moving and wrapping one arm over her shoulders and allowing her to snuggle closer to him.

"Hey Leo" Nikki greeted and reached out to squeeze the older man's hand, comforting him and telling him she was alright. Leo smiled at the young woman and nodded in understanding.

"You are one very lucky woman" he told her and she laughed and nodded, while Harry stroked her hair soothingly, thanking everything he believed in that they were both alright.

"When can I go home" Nikki asked and her lover and Leo chuckled at her eagerness to get out of the hospital

"Soon, but the doctor said you need to rest, that means no strenuous work and maybe even some time off" Leo insisted causing Nikki to gasp

"What am I meant to do at home?" she practically shrieked "I'll get bored, please don't make me have time off"

"Nikki" Harry started seriously "There are such things as books, DVDs, the computer and _rest_" he grinned as he finished and she glared playfully at him "and please think of the baby as well"

"Okay I'm sorry" Nikki replied and fiddled with the corner of the bed cover "I'm just not used to having to look after someone else"

"You will in time" Leo shrugged and looked at his watch "I have to get back to the lab now, I'll leave you two alone"

"Thank you Leo" Nikki whispered as he leant over to hug her, Leo knew she didn't mean for leaving them alone.

------

A few days after Nikki was released from hospital, Harry woke up feeling something was wrong. With his eyes still closed against the early morning glare of the sun through the closed curtains, he reached out to pull Nikki closer to him but all he grasped was the warm sheet of the bed next to him. His eyes snapped open and he slowly sat up and looked around for her, pulling the duvet off him he then padded out of the bedroom. Looking down the corridor, he heard a heaving noise coming from the bathroom and he winced and followed the noise, slowly opening the door Harry saw Nikki leaning over the toilet. She groaned and stood up shakily, not noticing Harry until he placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump slightly and turn to face him.

"Sorry" he apologised and kissed her forehead, he then reached behind her and poured her a glass of water from the sink.

"Thank you" she whispered and gulped it down. Harry waited until she had finished and placed his hands on her waist.

"You okay?" he asked and leaned his forehead on hers. She sighed and nodded, to Harry she looked tired and he wondered how long she had been awake.

"It won't last long don't worry love" Harry told her and she scoffed and moved away from him

"For the next few weeks" she replied "and not even in the morning, I think it was a male who named it 'morning sickness', it's pretty obvious that they didn't know _what_ they were talking about"

He rubbed her back and pulled her closer to him before placing one of his hands on her stomach under her baggy nightshirt.

"It will be worth it in the end" he told her and Nikki made a noise of confirmation and nodded.

"Are we going to find out what we are having?" Nikki asked and placed her hand over his hand on her stomach and gave him a small smile which even after all this time of knowing her still made his heart jump happily.

"I would like to wait and have a surprise" Harry replied after a few seconds hesitation and Nikki nodded and grinned

"Good, so do I. I was worried that you would want to know"

"Well that's settled then" he laughed and took Nikki's hand in his before leading her back to the bedroom and helping her into bed where she pulled most of the duvet over her. Harry leant over and tugged the duvet further up her body and smoothed her hair down, smiling as she leant into his touch.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked quietly

"Could I have some toast please? Dry" she replied sleepily and he nodded and pressed a kiss onto her forehead

"Of course beautiful" he replied and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Not long until we break up from school for the two week Christmas break! Thank Heavens!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

When he walked back into the bedroom he stood for a minute and gazed at the woman he loved, a small smile on his face. Nikki looked up and smiled at him. Walking over to the bed, he placed the tray carefully on the duvet next to her and placed her glass of orange juice on the bedside table. He then sat on the edge of the bed and picked up his own orange juice, he had not been drinking coffee at home as the smell made Nikki sick. Nikki had moaned at him when she realized what he was doing, she didn't want Harry giving up things just because she couldn't have them but he insisted.

"What are we going to name the baby?" Nikki asked after her first bite of the dry toast.

"I haven't thought about it yet" Harry admitted as he stole a slice of her toast and ignoring the look she gave him "I like Lilly for a girl's name"

"and for boys?" Nikki asked as she finished off her own slice of toast.

"Grayson or Raymond" he replied after a while "What about you?"

"I've never really thought about it before" Nikki shrugged "I never thought I would have children so I didn't bother thinking up names"

"Well we still have time" Harry shrugged as he pressed a kiss onto Nikki's temple "And there are books we can use"

"Are you nervous?" Nikki asked quietly after a while "About being a daddy?"

"Yes I am" Harry nodded "I don't know how to be one"

"I'm not sure anyone knows how to be a parent until parenthood is thrust upon them" Nikki sighed as she buried her face in her lover's neck "Books are only so much help"

"We will be fine" Harry told her "Now I am taking you out for dinner tonight so do you still have that red dress you had at the last conference we went on?"

----

The next day, once again, Nikki was in the bathroom vomiting up what was left of last night's dinner, which was a expensive meal in a fancy restaurant to celebrate their good news.

"I blame you Harry" she seethed as she sat with her head in her hands at the kitchen table as Harry pulled a carton of orange juice out of the fridge "You got me pregnant and you took me to that restaurant, if you hadn't done both of those things I wouldn't be in the bathroom every few minutes throwing up"

Harry placed a glass of orange juice tentatively in front of her and sat down in the seat opposite.

"I'm going to agree with you because pregnant women get hormonal when they are disagreed with and…" Harry trailed off at the end of the sentence as Nikki looked up at him, seeing the look on Nikki's face, he gulped audibly.

"_Hormonal?_" she asked and leant forward over the table "I haven't even _hit_ hormonal yet" she hissed and stormed out of the room.

"Could have fooled me" Harry muttered into his drink deciding to give her time to cool down and winced as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. Glancing at the clock he realised Leo would not yet be working but would be at the lab, so he picked up the phone and dialed the number for Leo's desk. After the fifth ring it was picked up by the older man.

"_Dalton__"_

"Hey Leo" Harry greeted his friend

"_Hello Harry, is everything okay?__"_ Leo asked

"Yes" Harry replied quietly "It's just.."

"_What is it?__"_ Leo enquired, concerned as he heard the tone of Harry's voice

"It's just…as this is our first child we…well I…I have no idea what to expect" Harry spluttered out as if embarrassed at asking Leo for help.

"_I understand Harry but you're calling me why?__"_

"Well you have experience in this thing don't you?" Harry replied hesitantly and glanced at the kitchen door before changing the subject as quickly as possible "but she shouted at me" he whispered like a small child and Leo chuckled

"_Just wait till the hormones really start, there will be more than just shouting I can tell you that now__"_

Harry groaned loudly and ran one hand through his hair

"Thanks Leo, you're really helping" he said dryly

Leo was still laughing down the phone

"_Sorry, just __try__ not to anger her at this stage and don__'__t disagree with her. One thing you never do is disagree with a pregnant woman, well never disagree with any woman at anytime__"_ Leo mumbled the last bit

"Wonderful" Harry replied sarcastically and Leo chuckled again

"_You are both going to be great parents_" he told the younger man

"You think so?" Harry asked as he rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed loudly

"_I know so, now I think you better go and apologize for whatever you did do annoy Nikki"_

"Yeah you're right" Harry nodded and glanced towards the door "I'll see you when I see you"

"_Bye"_ Leo said before hanging up and leaving Harry with the dial tone in his ear

-----

Some weeks after being released from hospital Nikki was once again allowed back to work.

"Hi Leo" Nikki greeted her friend as he perched himself on the edge of her desk, Nikki stopped typing and turned her full attention on the older man.

"How are you really feeling?" he asked her and she shrugged as she leant back in her chair, her hand absentmindedly going to her now obviously pregnant stomach.

"Sick and hormonal" she replied and Leo chuckled

"Everything's fine then" he told her good naturedly and Nikki nodded, not looking up at him as she fiddled with a piece of stray paper in front of her

"Something's wrong" Leo stated, ready for another helpful pregnancy talk and Nikki nodded, safe with the fact that Harry was at a scene and wouldn't walk in on them.

"I'm scared" she told him, still not looking up and Leo sighed before reaching over and gripping one of Nikki's hands in his and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"About what?" he asked softly

"Everything" Nikki's voice broke and she choked back tears as she took a deep breath 'bloody hormones' she thought "Sorry"

"Don't be" Leo told her and she looked up at him "and there's nothing to be scared of"

"Yes there is" Nikki nodded vigorously and "Something could go wrong, I'm scared I won't bond with the baby, I'm scared that….."

"Nikki, listen carefully to me" Leo interrupted "If you talk like that, something will happen, okay? You'll get stressed and that won't do you any favors"

Nikki nodded and wiped her eyes and cheeks free of tears and gave him a watery smile before placing her hand on her stomach again.

"You and Harry will be great parents" Leo smiled and Nikki chuckled and nodded

"Thank you Leo"

"Anytime Nikki" the older man replied and they both looked around when the lab door opened, expecting to see Harry. Nikki tensed when she saw who had walked through the door and glanced at Leo who was looking guilty all of a sudden.

"Hello Niks" the man greeted

"Don't call me that" Nikki hissed and stood up uneasily.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages! (again) I've been ill and school has been a bitch :(**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad" Nikki gasped as she tried to comprehend who was in front of her "What….?"

"I wanted to see my little girl" Victor told her and Nikki shook her head unable to believe what she was hearing as she took a step away from him and closer to Leo.

"The only time you want to see me is to either drop a bombshell or ask for money" she snapped "Now don't tell me, I have another step mother who is even younger than the first one? And wait a minute aren't you meant to be back in South Africa?"

Victor ignored her sarcastic comments and motioned to her stomach with a look of shock on his face

"How far along?" he asked weakly

"Four months" Nikki replied tersely and rubbed her stomach slightly

"I'm going to be a granddad and you didn't think of telling me?" Victor asked and Nikki frowned and scoffed at him

"Well you weren't exactly a good father so I don't see the point in telling you you're going to be a grandfather"

Victor shook his head and looked away out of the window.

"Who's the father?" he asked and Nikki shook her head and rolled her eyes at Leo who looked concerned. She shook her head again to tell him she was alright and he nodded, he went to turn around to leave but Nikki rested her and on his arm and motioned for him to stay.

"You remember Harry Cunningham?" she replied to Victor's question

"Oh, I am glad it's him, he was nice" Victor told his daughter

"Considering you lied to him" she mumbled "and what are you doing here? Who let you in?" Nikki asked and placed her hand on her stomach again.

"I told you, I wanted to see you" he replied and moved closer to her, she stepped back and felt Leo move closer to her slightly "I want to make amends with you Nikki" he told her "Please?"

Nikki opened her mouth to say something but stopped as a sudden rush of nausea caused her to double over and vomit over the floor and in doing so over her father's shoes. Nikki leant her hands on her knees and groaned as her father leant forward to help her. Leo however got to her first and he ignored Victor and went around helping Nikki, completely missing the look her got from her father. Nikki looked up when she heard the door shut and saw her father walk off down the corridor, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Sudden relief washed over her and despite the situation Nikki started laughing and Leo chuckled slightly and shook his head as he helped her back into her chair and went to pour her a glass of water

"That was the funniest thing I have seen in a long time" she giggled and went to stand up to collect a mop and bucket from the cupboard, Leo stopped her with a hand on her arm and told her to sit down while he got it.

"You couldn't have timed that better if you had tried" Leo laughed as he opened the cupboard

"Do you think he got the message?" she asked as she giggled loudly

Leo frowned suddenly as he leant on the mop looking Nikki over with inquisitive eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want to make amends with him Nikki?" he asked quietly "He _is_ your father"

Nikki shook her head and put the empty glass on the desk fiddling with it slightly as she stared at it intently.

"He's not my father, a father wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, wouldn't lie to his daughter all the time, he wouldn't turn up looking for money when it suits him. I don't really know if what he says is the truth or lies anymore, I'm better off without him"

There was silence for a few minutes as Leo finished cleaning the floor and tidying everything away after.

"He was probably only here to ask for money anyway" Nikki sighed after a few minutes and looked up as Harry walked in, a look of confusion etched across his face.

"Was that your father I just saw walking away from the lab? Why did he have that sour look on his face" Harry asked "and why do you have a mop?" he enquired as he spotted Leo putting the mop and bucket away

Nikki giggled again and Leo grinned at the look of pure confusion on Harry's face.

"I had a sudden bout of morning sickness" Nikki told him "all over his shoes..my father's I mean" she conveniently left out the conversation her and her father had had, she didn't want to worry him. Harry couldn't help but smirk at that. Suddenly Nikki winced and Harry's smirk faded as he saw her hand go to her stomach

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly and walked over to her but Nikki just grinned and held out her hand. Confused, Harry placed his in hers and Nikki brought it to rest on the side of her small bump. Harry still looked confused but then he felt something under his hand and gasped a grin spreading over his face.

"Is that…?"

Nikki nodded and smiled up at him

"That's our baby" she whispered and Harry crouched down in front of her and moved his hand under her blouse so he was touching her skin just as the baby moved again.

"Have I told you how much I love you and our baby?" Harry asked Nikki who wrapped her arms around his neck and leant down to kiss him on the lips.

"You can show me later if you want" she whispered and Harry opened his mouth to say something when Leo walked out of his office "Leo come here" she beckoned the older man over.

Leo frowned as he walked over and Harry moved his hand from Nikki's stomach and smiled at her before standing up and perching on the edge of the desk. Nikki took Leo's hand in hers just like she had done with Harry and pressed it against her stomach. The smile that spread over Leo's face when he felt the baby move made Nikki's eyes fill with tears and she coughed slightly to try to clear the lump in her throat. Harry smiled at the pair before turning and walking across to the cutting room, he had a job to do despite of everything else.

----

"Are you feeling alright now?" Leo asked Nikki some hours later when they were both sitting at computers in the lab. Nikki at Harry's desk and Leo at the one she normally used, Harry was still in the cutting room. Nikki looked up at him and nodded slightly, before saving her work and giving him her full attention again.

"Yes thank you" she replied and shrugged "It's just some things set it off, like coffee and orange juice. Actually sometimes it doesn't need a trigger. Morning sickness indeed" she muttered the last part darkly "More like all day sickness"

Leo glanced at the mug of coffee next to him as she said this and moved it further away from Nikki, who smiled at him and chuckled.

"You don't have to do that Leo" Nikki told him "Thank you anyway"

"Had any cravings yet?" Leo asked after a few minutes in which Nikki just stared at the computer screen trying to work out what to write. The baby moved again and Nikki smiled and rested her hand on her stomach where the fluttering had come from, it made it even more real to feel the baby move.

"Only ice cream" Nikki replied noncommittally

"Yeah" came a voice from the door and both pathologists looked to see Harry walk in "with carrots"

Nikki blushed bright red and turned back to her computer screen with a shrug

"You should try it" she told the men in the room "It's nice"

Harry and Leo exchanged a disgusted look over her head and Harry shook his own head.

"I think we will let you keep your ice cream and carrots for the time being" Leo told her and she shrugged

"Suit yourself. Don't knock it until you try it"

"Don't you have a scan this afternoon?" Leo asked them, succeeding in changing the subject and Harry confirmed it with a nod and a smile.

"At four"

"How about afterwards you both come to mine and you can show me the scan photos?" Leo suggested with a hint of a grin "Are you finding out what you are having or are you waiting?"

"We're waiting, we want a surprise" Nikki told him after glancing at Harry who gave her a nod and reached over to grip her hand in is.

"You can go now if you want" Leo told them and pointed to the clock, it read three o'clock "You don't want to be late"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked eagerly and Nikki rolled her eyes at him

"It takes about twenty, twenty-five minutes to get to the hospital from here, not accounting for traffic, and you need to sign in and whatever" Leo told them and motioned towards the lab doors a grin on his face this time "Now go"

"Thank you Leo" Nikki said and gave him a quick hug, which he returned before allowing Harry to help her into her coat.

"Will I see you afterwards?"

"Of course, I want to show off my baby" Nikki grinned and grabbed Harry's hand, practically dragging the grinning man out of the lab.

* * *

**I've finished re-writing this now so all I need to do is upload the rest of the chapters. :D**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Good afternoon Nikki, Harry" Dr Sommerset greeted them with a warm smile and shook both of their hands. Nikki automatically climbed onto the bed and leant against the back so she was sitting up, Harry took the seat next to the bed and reached over to entwine their hands, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"How have you been keeping?" the doctor asked and pulled out a clip-board and a pen from his desk and set them on his legs.

"I…we've been fine" Nikki told him and he nodded "Apart from the morning sickness, the hormones and cravings"

Dr Sommerset chuckled slightly as he wrote something down

"Cravings" he nodded and gave them a kind smile "the interesting part"

"You have that right" Harry mumbled and Nikki reached up and hit him on the back of the head none too gently.

"What weird and extraordinary things are you craving then?" Dr Sommerset asked as he stood up and pulled the ultrasound machine closer to the bed.

"Ice cream" Nikki told him then glanced at Harry who had an amused look on his face "and carrots" she paused "at the same time"

Dr Sommerset smiled at her and laughed along with Harry while Nikki rolled her eyes at the two men.

"My wife had cravings for soap when she was pregnant" he told them and Nikki made a face

"Soap?" she asked incredulously

The doctor nodded before shaking his head in amusement

"I've heard some weird cravings in my time here, and they sometimes change so don't be too surprised if it gets weirder than ice cream and carrots"

"I tried to offer Harry and one of our friends some but they refused me for some reason" Nikki replied as she shrugged.

"Can't imagine why" Harry mumbled and smiled sweetly at the woman in the bed who glared at him.

"If you could lay down and pull up your top please" Dr Sommerset told Nikki who did as she was asked and winced as the cold gel was placed on her rounded stomach. Harry squeezed her hand slightly and gave her a small smile which was returned.

"We should be able to get a clearer image of the baby at this point" their doctor was telling them "they are always rather fuzzy to begin with"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that their child had been called 'fuzzy' and Nikki just sighed exasperatedly at him and rolled her eyes skyward. Sommerset looked away from the screen and to the parents and smiled at the exchange he saw between them.

"Do you want to know what you are having?"

"No" Harry and Nikki answered together then laughed

"No we want it to be a surprise when the time comes" Harry informed him and Nikki nodded in confirmation. The doctor nodded and turned back to the screen before jotting something down on the clipboard next to him.

"What did your wife have?" Nikki asked as she lay there waiting to be shown her baby

"A boy" he replied "Grayson, he's six months now"

"Belated congratulations then"

"Thank you, he's a right handful at times though, can't imagine what he's going to be like when he starts to walk and talk"

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Harry told him and the doctor nodded "I'm sure we'll manage as well. Although if she has her mother's knack of getting into trouble then I think we have a problem"

Nikki rolled her eyes and muttered something that both men heard as 'he' as Dr Sommerset frowned and looked down at the notes in front of him

"Of yes, it says here you were stabbed a few months ago while working"

Nikki tensed up slightly at this and Harry ran one of his hands over her hair soothingly and she leant into his touch.

"I take it everything is alright now?"

Nikki nodded but didn't say anything further.

"Good. Alright here we are then"

The doctor turned the screen to face them and then reached up to point out the baby

"There we go" he said and ran his finger over the bottom of the screen where there was unmistakably a baby "That's the baby's head" he ran his finger over one part of the screen and then across it "and there we have the hands and feet. Hang on one minute and we should be able to hear…" he flicked a switch on the ultrasound machine and a steady but quick thumping filled the room "there are the heart beat"

Nikki swallowed a lump in her throat and let out a quiet sob when she heard this and turned to Harry who was staring intently at the screen with a look of utter amazement on his face, his eyes glazed over.

"That's our baby" she whispered and he nodded a grin forming on his face as he leant up and pressed a kiss onto Nikki's lips.

"She's beautiful" he muttered and reached out to stroke Nikki's stomach

"He" she told him with a pointed look "It's going to be a boy"

"Here we go then" Dr Sommerset said and offered Harry an envelope which Harry took in confusion as Nikki sat up and wiped the gel of her stomach with a grimace.

"Scan photos" Sommerset told Harry who nodded and put them into his pocket before helping Nikki off the bed.

"Thank you"

Dr Sommerset smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything or feel anything is wrong don't hesitate to call me" he told them and Nikki nodded and gave him a smile and said thank you before Harry shook the doctor's hand and led Nikki out of the room. He patted his coat pocket where the pictures of their baby were.

"Shall we go and show Leo his godchild then?"

* * *

**Got a day off school tomorrow for some reason..oh well..will be able to write some more of 'For the love of art' :D **

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

"Come in" Leo greeted Harry and Nikki an hour and a half later. After going home and changing from their work clothes and both of them having a shower which Nikki insisted they should share, they had finally rung Leo's doorbell.

"What would you like to drink?" Leo asked them as they hung their coats up under the stairs.

"Coffee please" Nikki told him automatically and frowned slightly when they replied quickly.

"No" they both replied together

"Coffee isn't good for the baby you know that" Harry quickly told her when she glared at them, fearing another hormone attack.

"Please? One mug won't hurt"

Harry sighed and shook his head at Leo who was standing by the kitchen door with an amused smirk on his face

"We'll both have anything apart from coffee" he told him and heard Nikki huff from next to him.

"I'll help" Nikki told Leo suddenly as he walked into the kitchen

"Nikki you should be resting and not over exerting yourself" Harry warned her as he reached over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, or tried to.

"Harry" she spun around to face him and he took a step backwards at the intense look on her face ".pregnant," she told him very slowly as if speaking to a five year old "_not_ an invalid. I don't need you to look out for me every time I go somewhere and I don't need to be wrapped in _bloody_ cotton wool"

"But you're pregnant…" Harry mumbled quietly as if trying to find a way to win this argument. He however knew how futile that attempt would be.

"_Really?"_ Nikki gasped sarcastically "Is that what this bump is?" she indicted to her stomach and rested her hand there when the baby moved, she suppressed a smile, she didn't want Harry to think she had gone soft all of a sudden. She had an argument to win. In the kitchen, Leo made a noise that sounded as though he was trying to suppress a laugh and Nikki turned to glare at him as he walked to stand in the doorway while the kettle boiled.

"I don't know what you are laughing at Leo Dalton, you're just as bad"

Harry grinned at him from behind Nikki's back and she whipped around to look at him

"You can wipe that smile off your face Harry Cunningham or you will be sleeping on the sofa until the baby comes"

"I'm sorry but I was just looking out for you and I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby" Harry said quietly and Nikki sighed, deflating slightly.

"I know honey but I don't want to be wrapped in cotton wool for the next five months. I was only going to make drinks"

She leant up and kissed Harry on the cheek and ruffled his hair lovingly causing him to scowl playfully at her. She then sat down on one of the sofa's in Leo's living room and accepted the hot drink the owner gave her. She peered into the cup and saw and smelt that it was chamomile tea, a small smile spread over her face for some strange reason and she blamed the hormones once again. Harry walked over and sat down next to her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and laying his free hand on her stomach just as the baby moved causing him to grin.

"How did the scan go?" Leo asked as he sat down on the armchair opposite the couple. Harry reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the scan photos, he passed them across to Leo who took them with a smile and began looking at them.

"Leo?" Nikki asked a few seconds later and he looked up from the scans

"Why do I have the feeling you want something?" he asked slowly but with a smile on his face.

"Do you have any ice cream?" she asked him innocently and Leo had to hope that the child wouldn't be as persuasive as her. Harry meanwhile rolled his eyes and shook his head, hoping it wasn't noticed by Nikki, he was in luck.

"In the freezer" Leo replied and smirked at Harry as Nikki all but jumped up the best she could and walked into the kitchen.

"I could have done it for you" Harry called out and a loud bang came from the kitchen as Nikki slammed the freezer door shut in her obvious frustration "Or not" he mumbled and ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Nikki asked Leo as she walked in a few minutes later with a bowl of chocolate ice cream, before Leo could answer she frowned "Hold on, you don't even like chocolate ice cream"

"I brought it for an occasion like this, knowing that the cravings can kick in at any moment" he told her noncommittally "and _he_?"

"Will you marry me Leo?" Nikki joked and Harry pouted as Leo chuckled. Nikki then answered his question "Well I think it's a boy so to me the baby will always be 'he'. Harry however thinks we are having a girl"

"I don't think we are having a girl, I _know _we are having a girl" Harry told them both as he reached out and tried to steal the spoon from her hand but she slapped him away.

"Nikki" he whined "How come I'm not allowed any?"

"Because you're not pregnant" came the reply and Leo placed the scan photos on the table next to him as he laughed.

"Have you thought of names yet?" he asked them to change the subject and to save Harry from Nikki's hormones.

"Well, we have suggestions but we are going to wait till nearer the time to decide"

At eight o'clock Harry and Leo could tell that Nikki was getting tired and decided it was time for them both to go home. Leo stood and walked into the hallway to collect their coats and Harry helped a sleepy Nikki up off the sofa before pressing a kiss to her forehead

"You okay?" he asked her when she brought her hand to her stomach and winced, however she nodded and smiled.

"He just kicked me again" she replied and Harry grinned proudly before placing his hand where Nikki's hand been.

"You're going to have to get used to that for the next few months"

"Oh the joy"

He leant down and kissed her on the lips and drew back as Leo walked back into the room carrying their coats. He handed Harry his coat and waited until the younger man had it on to hand him Nikki's as well. As Leo walked past them Nikki quickly grabbed his arm and then grasped her hand in hers. Harry smiled at the two as she placed Leo's hand on her stomach and hoped the baby would do as it was meant to. It did and she saw Leo's face light up just like had done in the lab.

"You're not going to be getting any rest from now on" he told her and she rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair out of the collar of her coat and let it fall down her back.

"That's what Harry said and it doesn't give you _any_ excuses to baby, pardon the pun, me, okay?"

Leo nodded quickly

"Okay"

"Good" she leant up and pecked Leo on the cheek before Harry placed one hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the room. Standing at the front door, Leo motioned for a quiet word with Harry.

"Have you told her about the maternity leave yet?" he whispered quietly to the younger man

"Not yet" Harry shook his head "She's not going to be pleased"

"Good luck" Leo smirked and Harry frowned

"Thank you very much Leo, you are a great friend" he told Leo sarcastically.

Leo slapped Harry on the back as he walked down the front door steps and he could tell the younger man was laughing.

When they had both gone, Leo shut the door and sighed. He leant back against it and closed his eyes for a brief seconds, then he opened them and walked into his study. On his desk sat a framed picture of his late wife and daughter, he sat down and picked it up, staring intently at it.

"I'll do you two proud" he said and placed the picture back where it belonged.

* * *

**I'm gonna post the rest of this fic quickly so I can get it out of the way and concentrate on my other :D**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Harry walked into their house, Nikki had him up against the wall and was kissing him vigorously causing him to moan in surprise. However he soon took control and flipped them around so she was trapped between the wall and him. Nikki reached up and started to unbutton Harry's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, it fell to the ground with a soft thump.

"God Harry" Nikki hissed as he kissed his way up her neck "I need you right now"

"I don't want to hurt the baby" he told her as he fiddled absentmindedly with the top button of her blouse "It's not that I don't want to"

"Harry" Nikki said in a way she knew would get her what she wanted and she ran her hands up his chest causing him to shiver and let out a breath. Smirking slightly Nikki leant forward to kiss her way up his chest, this caused Harry to let out another more shuddering breath and he took one look at her then scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their room. Their progress was hindered by Nikki kissing her way up neck distracting him slightly, and when they got into the bedroom he placed her on the bed and stared down at her with a small smile on his face.

"What?" she asked coyly as she reached down to work on the buttons of his jeans

"You are so beautiful" he told her honestly and she grinned and dragged his head down to kiss him.

----

Nikki woke early the next morning but kept her eyes firmly shut against the sunlight she knew was seeping under the bedroom curtains. She chuckled when she felt someone's gaze on her.

"You do know its rude to stare at people" she muttered and heard the man next to her chuckle and ran one hand up her naked arm.

"I can't help it" Harry told her as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him "You're too beautiful not for me to look at"

Nikki blushed, he could always make her blush and feel like her stomach was dancing a jig. She was suddenly conscious of his hand on her stomach stroking it slightly and smiled as their child moved under his touch as if responding to him. She then frowned as something suddenly clicked in her mind.

"Harry, in a few months we're going to be parents"

Harry grinned down at her and nodded

"I know"

Nikki shook her head and reached up to run one hand through his already messy hair.

"I mean we are going to have a little human being that is going to be totally dependent on us. Probably for the rest of their lives if some things I've heard are true" she chuckled at the last part.

Harry only nodded and leant down and kissed her in the lips before drawing back and looking her in the eyes.

"Are you scared?" he asked her and she nodded quickly.

"Terrified" she whispered

"Glad I'm not the only one" Harry told her and she sighed and lay her head on his bare chest

"Can we do this Harry?" Nikki asked after a few minutes of silence in which Harry kept on stroking her bump a smile on his face as he did so.

"Of course we can" Harry told her and ran his other hand over her hair gently, strands of the blonde locks tickling his chest.

"I'm sorry" Nikki whispered after a few minutes "I was just feeling…I don't really know what I was feeling, I just had a moment there"

"Sure it was _just _a moment?" Harry asked coyly and Nikki hit him on the chest and giggled despite herself.

"Cheeky. I hope our child isn't as cheeky as you"

"Of course not" Harry told her and paused "Our child will be as charming and handsome as me"

Nikki rolled her eyes and sat up, placing a hand on her stomach as she did so, thankful that the baby had stopped moving so much.

"If you say so" she told him as she looked over her shoulder at Harry laying in the middle of the bed. Harry pouted and his gazed travelled to her stomach and back up to her face, she smiled and leant down to kiss him.

"I'm going for a shower, we have an hour and a half until we need to be into work"

She then walked out of the bedroom leaving a very proud man in her wake.

--------

"Nikki can I see you in here please?" Leo called out of his office and she looked up from her laptop and nodded. Putting down the pen she had been absentmindedly chewing, she stood up and made her way over to the office and walked in. She sat herself down quickly, flinching a bit as the baby kicked and disapproved of the sudden movement. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it, trying to calm the baby down. Seeing Leo's concerned look at her flinch she smiled at him and shook her head.

"He is just moving a lot. He seem to disapprove of me moving recently. Or that's what it feels like anyway"

Leo smiled at her and she looked away and out of the window of his office biting her lip as she did so.

"I'm so nervous" she admitted to him

"You're bound to be" Leo answered and leant forward so he had his elbows on his desk "This is your first child"

Nikki looked back at him and nodded

"Thank you. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Leo looked uncomfortable for a few seconds as he fiddled with a pen absentmindedly and Nikki frowned at him, he wasn't normally a nervous man.

"I'm starting your maternity leave"

"_What?"_ Nikki gasped "You said from seven and a half months"

Leo laughed not unkindly and shook his head

"Did you really think we were going to let you work until you were seven and a half months pregnant, in a place filled with chemicals and possible hazardous material, not to mention the deceased that could be carrying who knows what?"

Nikki just stared at him for a few seconds then scoffed.

"Harry put you up to this didn't he?"

Leo shook his head again and tried to reason with her.

"It was both our idea to do this, don't get angry at Harry"

The woman in front of him nodded slightly then stood up before glaring at him.

"What am I meant to do for the next _five_ months?"

Leo stood up and guided her out of the office, she had taken the news better than he had expected and for that he was grateful.

"Shop for baby things?" he suggested and Nikki nodded before turning to look at him

"Maybe. We already have the cots and things like that. And some clothes" she smiled at this and sniffed "They're so small, I still can't believe we are going to have something that small and delicate to look after"

Leo was about to reply when Harry walked in, he saw the unshed tears in Nikki's eyes and worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked and placed his hands on her arms.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Nikki replied and blinked away the tears, then she smiled and kissed him "I was telling Leo that we have brought the cots and clothes for the babies"

"Oh yes" Harry nodded and turned to him "That reminds me, are you free this weekend?"

"Why do I have this sneaky suspicion that I'm going to be asked to do something" Leo frowned at them both but they could see the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Well, because you are" Harry replied simply "We have brought all the paint and things for the baby's room when and we.." Nikki glared at him "I mean I, was hoping that because Nikki can't do the painting because of the fumes" Nikki rolled her eyes and sat down she had heard this from Harry the previous evening "that you would be able to help" Harry ended hopefully.

Leo thought for a minute then nodded

"I would love too"

"Thank you Leo" Harry grinned and clapped the man on the back "You have just saved me a few hours"

That weekend it was silent in the lab, no one had been murdered, committed suicide or died in mysterious circumstances and for that both male pathologists were thankful. Like he promised, Leo was standing on Harry and Nikki's front doorstep at ten o'clock on the Saturday wearing some old clothes ready to decorate. The door opened quickly after he had rung the bell and Nikki stood in the doorway dressed in maternity jeans and what looked to Leo like Harry's orange jumper.

"Morning Leo" she greeted him and stood back so he could walk through, then closed the door behind him.

"Morning" he replied and kissed Nikki on the cheek "How's the baby?"

"Lively" she replied "At least the morning sickness has stopped. I won't be missing that" Nikki laughed

Leo smiled and walked through the living room and into the kitchen where Harry was sitting reading the newspaper and drinking from a mug. He looked up as they walked in.

"Morning" he smiled and stood up "Do you want a drink?"

Leo nodded and sat down at the table.

"Coffee please"

Nikki was already pouring the water into the kettle before Harry even had a chance to move.

"What colours have you got for the room?" Leo asked and Harry turned back to him

"A crème colour for the walls, since we don't know what we are having and it's a neutral colour" Harry paused as Nikki brought the mug of coffee over for Leo and set it down in front of him.

"Thank you"

Nikki smiled and nodded as she sat down on another spare chair and reached up to tie her hair in a messy bun to keep it out of her face.

"Harry still won't let me do any painting" she told the older man who shrugged slightly as he sipped his coffee

"Tell you what, I'll let you help but if the paint starts affecting you, you stop" Harry compromised and Nikki grinned before kissing him on the lips

"Thank you. I'll let you and Leo attempt the furniture though"

Harry groaned loudly and reached over to entwine their hands on the table.

"You are too kind" he told her sarcastically and Leo frowned in confusion.

"It's flat pack, apart from the mosses baskets" Nikki told him and he groaned as well while she giggled loudly.

* * *

**I've finished both of my current stories now so any ideas for multi-fic are welcome :D**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Two hours later Nikki felt nausea rising from her stomach as the paint fumes made her feel ill. She placed the paintbrush in the tin and sat down abruptly on a chair running one hand through her hair. Harry and Leo looked up from where they were working and looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and placed one hand on her shoulder. Nikki nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Just feeling a bit dizzy and sick" she told them and slowly stood up, placing a hand on her stomach "do you want a drink?"

Both Harry and Leo nodded and asked for coffee before Nikki walked out of the door, hoping to get some fresh air.

"At least she actually did as she was told" Leo commented when they were sure she had gone "Without arguing too much"

"She's been good like that lately, she's actually thinking of the baby as well" Harry told him and dropped the paintbrush into the tin with a sigh as he looked round the room.

"Thank you for doing this Leo" Harry told him as they exited the room and Leo nodded

"Anything to help you out"

While waiting for the kettle to boil Nikki stepped out into the back garden and breathed in the fresh air, she looked around the garden and grinned, realising in a few years her child, or children if she had anything to do with it, would be running around out there. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and leant back into Harry's arms. His hands came to her stomach and they both felt the baby move against their hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded as he pressed a kiss against her neck.

"It's just a dizzy spell don't worry about it, the paint didn't help" she replied and turned in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders before leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Hearing the kettle click she walked back into the house and left Harry outside staring thoughtfully at the garden.

"We've finished the first coat" Harry told her a while later when they were all sitting in the living room having a rest "We just need to wait for it to dry"

Nikki nodded and licked the spoon that her ice cream was on and then scooped up some of the ice cream with a carrot stick that was stuck in it and ate it. Harry and Leo exchanged a disgusted look and tried not to laugh, both knowing that Nikki would take it to heart.

"We can start on the dressing and changing table while it's drying" Leo suggested as he steered them away from what could have been a dangerous confrontation of Nikki defending her food.

"I can help with that then" Nikki said before she popped another ice cream covered carrot stick into her mouth.

"You missed this bit" Nikki commented as she held up a random piece of wood and Harry playfully glared at her.

"When you said help, I didn't think you would sit there telling us what we have missed or done wrong"

Nikki giggled and Harry plucked the wood from her hand and handed it to Leo.

"Well I'll let you two get on with the 'manly' DIY" she told them as she stood up "I'm going to watch something" Nikki then walked out of the room as Harry sighed and shook his head

"Her emotions change so rapidly I'm too scared to say anything in case I upset her" Harry glanced behind him out of the door to see if Nikki was around then continued "I can guarantee that _whatever_ she watches will make her cry"

Leo grinned and placed the spare piece of wood on the finished changing cabinet, secretly praying that it wouldn't collapse.

"You've only got five months left"

"You know a few months ago I would have thought five months a long time, but the last four months have gone so quickly it's scary"

Leo's phone rang suddenly and he apologised to Harry and answered it. After a few minutes he hung up and turned to Harry.

"A case just came up, I'm sorry"

Harry shrugged and leant against the cabinet they had just assembled.

"That's okay, we've finished here, I can tidy up" he replied

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, just tell the body from me that they had lousy timing"

Leo rolled his eyes and Harry smirked as the older man backed out of the room

"Thanks for this Leo"

"Anytime" he called back and walked down the stairs to say goodbye to Nikki.

Later on when Harry had cleaned everything away and had comforted Nikki after her watching a DVD, they were both putting away all of the baby things they had brought. Harry gently picked up a baby grow and stared at it in wonder, Nikki caught him doing this and smiled.

"It's hard to believe that we will have something that small to look after in a few months" she told him and he nodded, placing an arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss on her head. Nikki yawned slightly and leant into him.

"You should go to bed, you look exhausted" Harry muttered as he pressed another kiss onto her head and breathed in her comforting smell.

"You really know how to treat a woman don't you Harry?" Nikki asked him as she moved away from him quickly "Of course I'm bloody exhausted I'm almost five months pregnant with your child" she then turned and stormed out of the room leaving a speechless Harry standing alone.

Fifteen minutes later Harry carefully opened the bedroom door and poked his head around to see Nikki sitting on the bed in her pyjamas, her face stained with her tears and her legs draw up to her chest the best she could with her bump.

"Oh Nikki" he sighed and closed the door behind him, he climbed onto the bed next to her and she leant on him letting him place his arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with some tissues in her hand.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed and Harry pulled her closer to him, his other hand going to her stomach.

"Hey, it's okay" he told her and wiped the tears away with his thumb "You're allowed to be emotional and shout at me, I did get you in this state in the first place"

Nikki gave a watery chuckled and shook her head.

"I wasn't really complaining at the time was I?" she joked and Harry laughed

"I should hope not" he mumbled into her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. After a few minutes he heard her breathing even out and looked down to see she had fallen asleep on him. Carefully, as not to wake her, he pulled the duvet back off the bed and moved Nikki so she was under it. He then pulled the covers back over her body and as he smoothed them down pressed a kiss onto her head.

"Sleep well"

* * *

**Only got three or so more chapters left on this and I'm trying to think of another idea for a multi-fic :)**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

"Morning Leo" Harry called across the lab as he walked in a few weeks later. Leo looked up from where he sat in his office and nodded.

"Morning Harry" he called out and turned to close down whatever he had on the computer, he then walked out of his office and handed Harry a piece of paper.

"Body just been phoned in, I haven't read the details but it's all yours for the time being" Leo informed him and Harry nodded "I have paperwork, I might join you if I finish"

Harry nodded again and gave his friend a smile

"Ok, have fun"

Leo rolled his eyes and walked back into his office before glaring at the pile of paperwork on his desk, wondering, like he did every month, why he left it so late.

Harry was greeted at the scene by Detective Mumford, he held the crime scene tape up and let Harry walk under it before dropping it again. The scene was in the middle of a field and Harry was thankful that it hadn't rained the night before.

"Didn't think I would be seeing you so soon" Mumford said and held out his hand for Harry to shake, he did so and Mumford grinned

"I heard about you and Dr Alexander, congratulations"

"Thank you"

"How many months is she?" Mays asked hesitantly as they stopped before the tent that hid the body.

"Nearly six" Harry grinned proudly he couldn't find it within himself to start arguing with the detective right at that moment. He would let Mumford make the first move.

Mumford only nodded and held his arm out as Harry went to open the tent to walk in.

"Maybe you shouldn't be on this case" he told Harry who frowned but stopped walking "Did Professor Dalton actually read the details?"

Harry shook his head and forced his way into the tent. He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. A woman lay in the middle of the tent, her white top stained with blood and her trousers ripped as though she had run through bushes and trees. Harry's eyes moved from her torn clothing to her stomach, she was obviously pregnant. Harry looked away and took a deep breath and Mumford walked in behind him.

"We can find someone else"

Harry shook his head and forced himself to look at the body.

"No. No I'm fine. I want to do this" he replied 'I need to do this' he thought

Mumford nodded and looked down at the notepad in his hands, he suddenly felt very sorry for the man in front of him.

"Two children on their way to school found her" he told Harry who nodded slightly his eyes never leaving the body "What a day for them, they didn't touch anything, just ran away and called us"

"Thanks"

Harry knelt next to the body and noticed a stab mark just below her rib-cage, he pulled his gloves on and began his assessment.

----

Harry walked back into the lab some hours later and was met immediately by Leo who immediately started to apologise.

"Harry I am so sorry, if I had read the details I would have gone myself"

Harry shook his head and gave his friend a small smile before placing his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Leo, don't worry it's okay. I can't avoid cases like this for the rest of my life"

Leo looked at him again and Harry could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Leo really, it's okay. I'll get the bastard who did it"

"Don't get wrapped in it" Leo warned him "You have a pregnant girlfriend at home to think about"

"Of course" Harry nodded and walked further into the lab.

----

Nikki was asleep when Harry got home late that evening and he quietly walked into their bedroom, smiling when he saw her in bed. Walking over to the bed he carefully climbed on it and stared at the woman next to him. He had found the person who had murdered the woman, it was her own husband. He had walked into a police station and confessed to it, saying the guilt had been eating up at him all day and he couldn't take it anymore. It had made Harry's job a lot easier and had prevented him from getting obsessed with case like he knew he would have done. Harry shook his head and reached down to grasp Nikki's hand running his thumb gently over the top. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Hello Harry" Nikki mumbled and turned over to look at him, a small smile on her face "How was work?"

"Just paperwork" he said and shrugged, not looking at her as he touched her stomach almost tentatively, the autopsy he had to perform still on his mind.

"Don't lie to me Harry" Nikki whispered "I saw it on the news. That pregnant woman that was found, your name was mentioned"

Harry sighed loudly and shook his head, his eyes clouding over as images from the autopsy popped to the front of his mind. Both the woman and the little girl she had been carrying. He let out a small sob then and Nikki squeezed his hand tightly and brought her other hand to his face.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay to cry Harry"

"I know honey" he whispered as he cleared his throat "It's just when I looked at her I saw you. And it hurt Nikki, I felt like I was dying when I thought it. I really thought there would be a loving husband out there waiting for news about his wife and child" he stopped and scoffed slightly "Turns out the husband was the one who did it. I don't understand how he could have done something like that"

Nikki heard more grief in his voice and slowly sat up, she kissed him fully on the lips.

"Some people are capable of terrible things Harry, we all learn that in the job that we have"

Her lover nodded and kissed her on the lips bringing his hand to her stomach

"Did I wake you?" he asked, changing the subject completely.

Nikki shook her head and lay down again with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"No, I was uncomfortable. Your baby was making his presence known"

Harry smiled and leant down to kiss her bump.

"What have I told you about letting mummy sleep?" he asked and Nikki giggled sleepily before leaning into him and pulling the duvet further up her body.

* * *

** I just wanna get this over and done with now so here is another chapter for you :D**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Almost five months later and Nikki was getting to the end of her tether.

"Harry I really really dislike you at the moment" Nikki told him as she sat down unsteadily on the sofa and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Really? Why?" Harry asked as he walked into the room buttoning his shirt up, not looking at Nikki as he did so.

"Because you made this happen to me" Nikki shouted and indicated to her bump.

Harry looked up at Nikki then and grinned at her as his eyes ran over her stomach.

"What are you grinning at?" she said loudly and wiped the smile off his face "You made me fat and ugly"

"Honey you're not fat and ugly" Harry protested with a sigh and Nikki stood up again, she was clearly restless and Harry could understand why "You're eight months pregnant"

"Exactly, and it's your fault" she repeated as she put her hands on her hips as she glared at Harry "I can't even see my feet anymore"

Harry didn't know what to say and just stood there staring at her with a small proud smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?" she hissed and he shrugged slightly and fiddled with his shirt sleeves

"You, just thinking about how beautiful you are" Harry told her and she frowned and shook her head her eyes filling with tears.

"Now you're lying to me" she screeched and Harry winced slightly as he shook his head

"I'm not lying to you" Harry gasped "Pregnancy suits you, you know"

"I don't feel beautiful" she muttered and Harry pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back gently as he pressed small kisses onto the top of her head.

"Well you are, and don't you dare think anything different"

"Thank you" she sniffled and broke away from him "Your baby seems to find it funny to sit on my bladder at the moment"

She walked out of the living room leaving Harry standing there relieved that there hadn't been any tears or too much shouting. He looked back to where Nikki had gone to and couldn't help but let a grin slide over his face as he thought about his lover and their baby, it wouldn't be too long before the baby was born and that thought made a stab of nervousness shoot through him.

"Are you alright?" came Nikki's voice from behind him and Harry turned and nodded at her.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous that's all" he told her as he ran his hands down her arms and placed one on her stomach.

"You'll be fine" Nikki replied and leant up to kiss him on the lips "You'll be a great daddy, now you're going to be late for work if you don't leave now"

Harry kissed her again and tried to deepen the kiss but Nikki pushed him away gently.

"Go to work" she laughed and Harry groaned loudly and pressed his lips to hers "Now"

"I love you" he told her as he pried himself away and they walked to the front door.

"I love you more" Nikki replied and Harry stole yet another kiss causing Nikki to giggle and push him away again.

"Not possible" Harry shook his head and finally turned around and walked to the car as Nikki waved before closing the door behind him. She winced as she became conscious of a back ache starting and went in search of some sort of painkiller.

------

Nikki was bored and uncomfortable, it had been five hours since Harry had left for work and she had nothing to do. She had washed the clothes, cleaned the bathroom and even finished reading a book and now she was bored out of her mind. Making a split second decision she stood up unsteadily from where she was sitting and walked over to the table by the front door to pick up her car keys, hoping to surprise her husband at work. The baby gave her a sharp kick to the ribs and Nikki winced as it made her back ache even more.

"Let's go see daddy" she whispered before walking out of the house.

----

"Nikki" Leo greeted her with a grin as she walked into his office, he pulled her into a gentle hug "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored" Nikki sighed as she sat herself down on Leo's sofa "and I haven't been able to get bloody comfortable all day, my back is killing me"

"Can't keep you away from work can we?" Leo joked and Nikki just shrugged and grinned before flinching slightly and small breath and Leo glanced her way.

"Are you okay?"

Nikki nodded and rubbed her hand over her stomach

"I'm fine Leo" she assured him and Leo looked her over before nodding hesitantly.

"Harry's in autopsy at the moment, he should be up in about an hour, I'm glad you came in anyway, I've been stuck doing paperwork and need someone to talk to, otherwise I will end up murdering someone"

Nikki giggled loudly and reached up to move some of her loose hair out of her face.

"I thought you liked paperwork Leo"

Leo rolled his eyes and sat down behind his desk and rested his arms on the desk with sigh.

"It's the highlight of my month" he said dryly

"Well if you insist on keeping it all for the end of the month" Nikki told him

"Like you and Harry don't" Leo retorted and Nikki shrugged

"There are better things to do" she replied and let out a small groan as a sharp pain shot up her back and winded her.

Leo's head shot up and he looked at her, worry etched across his face, he opened his mouth to say something but Nikki interrupted him.

"I only have back ache Leo" she told him "You would too if you were eight months pregnant"

"How long have you had this back ache?" Leo asked as he rooted around in his desk for some painkillers for her.

"Since this morning, and it's still early yet, I know what you're thinking" she whispered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked "You look very pale"

"I'm always this pale" Nikki replied and Leo made a small noise in response before fiddling with some paper on his desk "You wouldn't want to do some paperwork while you're here would you?" he asked hopefully and Nikki laughed and shook her head.

"That's as dangerous as going to a crime scene in my condition"

"It's dangerous for you to go to a crime scene anyway" Leo commented "Pregnant or not"

"Oh ha ha Leo, you crack me up" Nikki replied dryly and the older man grinned at the paper without looking up. Nikki was about to continue when an even sharper pain than before shot up her back, she gasped and leant over slightly, closing her eyes against the pain.

"Nikki?"

She heard Leo get up and move around to her, feeling a hand on her shoulder she opened her eyes and took a breath.

"I'm…."

"Don't say you're fine, you're clearly not" Leo told her "How long have you been having these pains?"

"All day" Nikki whispered and Leo's eyes widened slightly "They weren't as bad as this, I thought they would stop. I'm only eight months"

Leo rolled his eyes and reached for the phone on his desk

"You are too bloody stubborn for your own good, I hope you know that" he told her and pressed the speed dial button on the phone "That baby better not be as stubborn as you" he paused as Nikki glared at him "It's Professor Dalton, can I speak to Dr Cunningham please?" Leo asked calmly as the phone was picked up on the other end and closed his hand around Nikki's as she reached up and squeezed his. He glanced down at her with a worried look on his face.

"Another one?" he mouthed and she nodded, looking scared, Leo crouched down in front of her and gave her a small smile "Why didn't you call as soon as you had the first pain?"

"Because I didn't want to worry anyone" Nikki replied "and they were few and far between so I didn't think anything of them and it isn't time yet"

"Well the baby is obviously saying otherwise. Harry? Nikki's up here she came in for a visit" Leo was about to continue but was interrupted by the younger pathologist on the other end of the phone, he rolled his eyes and Nikki giggled in spite of the situation "Harry will you be quite, I think she is in labour"

* * *

**Nikki being stubborn..so out of . ;)**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

"_What do you mean she's in labour?" _

Nikki heard a shout on the other end of the phone and Leo winced and ran one hand over his face before giving Nikki a small smile which she returned hesitantly.

"That's what I said, so I think you should get up into my office now"

Leo hung up and turned back to Nikki, she had her eyes closed again and was breathing heavily, her hands gripping the arms of the chair.

"Another one?" he asked and she nodded without opening her eyes, her breathing becoming rapid "Calm down" he soothed and placed one hand on her shoulder. Nikki opened her eyes and looked up at him before covering her hand with his and nodding, giving him a weak smile "It'll all be fine"

Leo then reached across his desk and picked up the phone again, hearing running behind him he looked up and saw Harry rushing into his office. The younger man dropped to his knees next to Nikki and Leo walked around to the other side of his desk to give them some room as he spoke on the phone.

"Nikki" Harry whispered and she gave him a small smile, he entwined one of her hands with his and she squeezed it lightly "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared. I'm sorry I was so stupid" she whispered "I had some contractions this morning, quite early as well before you came to work, but I didn't tell you. I didn't want to worry you in case it was nothing"

"Oh Nikki" Harry sighed and brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it gently and placed his free hand on her stomach "You should have told me whatever happened"

"I know" she gasped as another contraction came and let out a groan. Harry glanced at Leo with a worried look on his face as the older man slammed the phone down.

"Ambulance should be here soon, they said about half an hour"

Harry glanced at his wife and shook his head, biting his lips slightly.

"I don't think that is going to be soon enough" he told him quietly as he looked at his watch and Leo nodded "If she's been having contractions since early this morning since before I came to work she's technically been in labour for over ten hours"

"That's what I thought" Leo muttered "They are barely five minutes apart now"

"She won't make it to the car, and if she does she will defiantly never make it to the hospital" Harry told the man next to him who gave him a knowing look as they both sighed.

"Harry" Nikki moaned and he whipped his head around to look at her "It's agony"

"I know honey" he nodded and gripped her hand "It'll be over soon"

"No you don't bloody know!" she shouted "You men have it so bloody easy it's unreal" she took another deep shuddering breath and Harry turned to Leo as he tried to ignore the fact that his lover was crushing his hand. She was obviously in more pain than he was.

"We'll have to deliver the baby here"

"What?" Nikki screeched as she heard this and sat up straighter in the chair, her face already covered in a layer of perspiration "No you bloody well are not"

Harry nodded at her and tried to look brave in front of Nikki but inside he was utterly terrified.

"Listen Nikki there is no time for you to get to the hospital and the ambulance isn't going to be here for another half an hour" he told to her "Do you honestly believe you are going to last that long?"

Nikki bit her lip and shook her head, her eyes filling with tears of both pain and terror.

"It will be fine I promise you" Harry whispered to her as he helped her to the floor and pressed a kiss onto her clammy forehead.

"I believe you" she mumbled and leant back against him taking a deep breath as another stronger contraction ripped through her.

"We should know how to deliver a baby, we are all doctors here" he reminded her and she scoffed and shook her head.

"Yeah that makes me feel so much better" she told him sarcastically as Leo walked back into the room "How long has it been since you were both in med school?"

Neither of them replied but shared a look over her shoulder before Harry leant down and kissed her on the temple. Nikki's grip on his hand tightened and she let out another louder moan and closed her eyes.

"That..that was..one of the..worst" she told them as she tried to get her breath back "God..I hate you..Harry"

"and I love you" Harry replied sincerely

"Nikki you're going to have to take your trousers off for me sweetheart" Leo told her and Nikki let out a sarcastic chuckle and opened her eyes slightly.

"That's what got me in this bloody state in the first place" she snapped and turned to Harry who looked terrified "and you, you're sleeping on the sofa for the rest of your life. Why am I so stubborn" she muttered and gasped as another pain flew through her rendering her breathless for a few seconds "I could..have..been in..hospital now..if I wasn't"

"I know" Harry whispered as he ran the hand that wasn't in Nikki's vice like grip through her damp hair "but Leo knows what he is doing"

"You better bloody know" Nikki whispered as she leant her head back on Harry's shoulder and took shallow breaths "I really..need..to push"

"No" Leo said loudly "Not yet"

"Please" Nikki cried loudly and a few tears leaked from her eyes causing both men's hearts to break slightly "Please I have to"

"Listen Nikki you will do yourself and the baby more harm than good if you push now okay" Leo told her forcibly "You can push when I tell you"

"Stop telling me what to do" she snapped "Who are you my boss?"

Leo and Harry exchanged a look that spoke volumes but they didn't say anything to Nikki and Harry checked his watch nervously.

"Harry" Nikki whispered "I'm so scared"

"You'll be fine" Harry assured her and pressed a kiss to her lips and then to her clammy forehead before moving some of her damp hair away from her face.

"I don't want to do this anymore" she sobbed and groaned loudly as another contraction ripped through her, gripping Harry's hand tightly and pressing back into him "Please"

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered to her and pressed another kiss onto her temple, his heart broke when he realized that he couldn't do anything for her in her present state "You have to okay"

"I don't..want..to" Nikki breathed and turned to look at Leo "Leo?"

"It will all be over soon Nikki I promise" he told her and gave her a kind smile "Then you'll have a beautiful baby, if she's anything like you"

"He" Nikki whispered and returned Leo's smile "I keep telling you both it's going to be a boy"

"Okay Nikki on your next contraction I want you to push okay?" Leo informed her and Nikki nodded slightly and squeezed Harry's hand tightly "You'll be fine" he told her again and Nikki made a small noise of agreement before pain flicked over her face and she moaned loudly and let out a scream as she pushed "Good girl"

"I'm..not..a child" she hissed out through deep breaths and Leo mouthed 'sorry' to her as Harry chuckled "and..you can..shut up..it's your fault..I'm doing..this" the last part came out as a shout as she felt another contraction and pushed with it.

Harry could feel her shaking under him and once again moved her hair from her sweaty face and tried to calm her down. After another few contractions Nikki fell back against him in exhaustion and shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can't…" she whispered as she shook her head again "Please"

"Leo she's exhausted" Harry told his friend, terror invading his voice as he looked down at his exhausted lover in his arms, her eyes were shut and her breathing shallow as she let out small moans of pain.

"Harry if we don't get the baby out of her now then there could be some serious damage" Leo whispered to him "there's fifteen minutes until the ambulance is due and that's not enough time, she needs to push now"

Harry sighed and his eyes filled with tears as he once again looked down at Nikki.

"Sweetheart come on" he told her and moved her so she was sitting up a bit more and she opened her eyes to look at him, exhaustion obvious on her face "Only a bit longer"

"I can't" she whispered and shook her head

"Come on that's not the Nikki I know" Leo informed her and gave her a soft smile "Our Nikki never says she can't do anything. As soon as someone does she sets out to prove them wrong"

Nikki swallowed slightly and nodded, her chest heaving with each small breath she took.

"Good" Leo smiled and shot a glance at Harry who just nodded and gave him a weak smile before he focused all his attention back on Nikki "Now I want you to push really hard on the next contraction"

Nikki did so and let out a loud scream and a groan that made Harry bite his lip and blink away tears, he hated seeing Nikki in pain, and to know that he was the cause of her going through this made it even worse, the pain in his hand seemed extremely small compared to what Nikki was going through.

"Good Nikki" Leo's voice brought Harry back to Earth and he heard Nikki groan loudly and take in short, shaky breaths "Once more, nearly there I promise"

Nikki did as she was told and closed her eyes against the pain and bit her lip but this didn't stop her letting out another louder scream before collapsing back against Harry. There was silence in the room for a second which was then pierced by a loud cry of a newborn baby.

"What.." Nikki breathed out as she tried to sit up to look at her child and Leo's face split into a grin as he quickly wrapped the screaming infant in a towel and carefully laid him on Nikki's chest.

"A little boy" Leo informed them and Nikki choked out a sob as she clutched the screaming baby to her chest with one arm and moved the towel away from him with her other hand before running the object over her son's head to try and clean him. Tears slipped down her face as she glanced at Harry who was also crying, the biggest smile she had ever seen him have, on his face.

"Hey" Nikki whispered tearfully to the crying baby as she rubbed him gently to get most of the muck off him "It's alright mummy's here. So is daddy but I think he's too dazed to do anything at the moment" she joked and Harry chuckled from next to her as he reached over and ran his hand over the sniveling child's head before looking at Nikki in alarm as she let out a quiet groan.

"It's just the afterbirth" Leo informed them calmly "I just need one last push out of you Nikki and that's it"

Nikki did as she was told before looking back down at her son who was still sniveling quietly in her arms. He sneezed suddenly causing his parents to laugh and more tears dripped from Nikki's eyes. Neither of them noticed Leo walk out of the room to get cleaned up.

"He's so tiny" she whispered as she took his hand between two of her fingers, chuckling at the baby automatically closed his fist around one of her fingers. His own fingers not even reaching around one of hers. "You're very quiet" she told Harry as she turned her head slightly to look at him "I think daddy's still in shock" she told their son and Harry nodded slightly and smiled.

"We..that's…" he ran finger gently over the baby's cheek and then wiped the towel across his head in another attempt to clean him "That's our son" he finished weakly and tears dripped down his face as it finally sunk in that he and Nikki had a baby "We..we have a baby" he whispered and Nikki chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Harry we do" she smiled at him "Here hold your son"

She went to transfer the now quiet baby into his father's arms but Harry shook his head vigorously causing Nikki to frown.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to break him" Harry whispered and Nikki sighed and laughed quietly.

"You won't break him Harry" she replied and placed the baby in Harry's arms, showing him how to hold the child securely before wrapping the towel further around the naked child's body so he wouldn't get cold "There we go"

The baby looked up at his father with bright blue eyes and Harry felt his own filling with tears as he looked down at his son, he blinked to try and dispel them but to no avail as they dripped down his cheeks at a rapid pace.

"Hello" he said quietly to the baby who made a small noise and coughed "I'm your daddy. I can't guarantee I'll be the best daddy in the world but I'll try my best I promise"

Nikki had to force back her own tears as she heard this and looked up as Leo walked back into the room with a bowl of water and some clean towels from the showers. He hovered hesitantly near his desk but Nikki held out her hand to him and beckoned him over to them with a smile.

"Come here" she said softly and Leo knelt down next to her "Thank you" she whispered as she hugged him "I might not have shown it but I trusted you with both our lives"

"I know" Leo replied and pressed a kiss onto Nikki's cheek "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Nikki nodded and turned to see Harry gently washing their son the best he could "Harry seems quite dazed"

"I was as well when Cassie was born" Leo replied and Nikki smiled when he mentioned his deceased daughter "They wouldn't let me in the room at first but I forced my way in" he paused as he remembered "It was pretty traumatic"

Nikki laughed loudly and turned to Harry when he had finished cleaning the baby the best he could and took the quietly whimpering child from his arms before pressing a kiss onto Harry's lips.

"Here we go" Nikki breathed as she deposited the baby into Leo's arms and the older man looked shocked for a minute but quickly relaxed and smiled down at the child. Nikki then moved closer to Harry who wrapped one arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

"What are you going to name him?" Leo asked as he looked up at his two friends

"Harry" Nikki replied quickly and shot a glare at her lover "Don't argue, I decided ages ago that if we have a boy I was naming him after you"

"I wasn't going to argue" Harry protested

"Yes you were" Nikki laughed and Harry looked guilty "anyway you can name the next one"

"Next one?" Harry choked out and Nikki nodded and smiled before accepting little Harry back from Leo who looked towards the lab where there seemed to be some sort of commotion.

"Looks like the paramedics" he told them as he stood up

"Better late than never" Harry replied as Leo walked out of the office, closing the door behind him and meeting the paramedics halfway across the lab. Taking his eyes off them Harry then looked back at his lover and son and a smile crept over his face as he watched Nikki coo over the tiny being in her arms and run her hands gently over the tufts of blonde hair on his head.

"So when can we start on the next one?" she asked him as she looked up at him and then burst out laughing at the look on his face. Realising she was joking, Harry chuckled and leant down to kiss her on the lips.

"Thank you" he whispered and Nikki just smiled and nodded, before resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes with a contented sigh.

* * *

**All finished! :D I had to name the baby Harry because little!harry is cute XD**

**xxx**


End file.
